Moving On From The 70's
by Shereditthe
Summary: Jackie is miserable at her job at the salon. Hyde needs to move out. Eric is back from Africa and needs to find money for college. Donna isn't sure what to do now that Eric is back. Kelso wants to move back to Point Place and just needs to convince Brooke. Fez is having feelings that he's not sure what to do with. JH, DE, KR, KB, F?
1. Chapter 1

This picks up after season 8, even though that season was a complete joke!

Explicit language and imagery. Rated M/MA.

I do not own That 70's Show or their characters.

 _ **Authors Note:** _ This is my first fanfiction please be gentle

Chapter 1

 **New Year's Eve 1979**

The count down to the new year had just ended.

Red grabbed hold of Kitty and gave her a big smooch throwing her a bit off balance.

Kelso and Hyde just looked at each other. Hyde scoffed at Kelso after he gave Hyde a sly smile then walked away.

Donna and Eric kissed despite all the issues that they have built up inside and aren't ready to talk about just yet. They are pretending for the night that it was like it was before.

Fez turns to Jackie. They are looking at each other. Fez goes to lean in and Jackie starts busting out laughing.

"What? What did I do? Do I have bad breath?" Fez asked with a questioning face.

"Fez, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I thought you and I would be great together because you know you basically worship me but I can't help but thinking of you just as a friend. I'm so sorry." Jackie replied.

"It's okay, it has been a bit weird with this whole transition. You are my goddess and I don't know how to be your boyfriend, it's just weird not viewing you from afar." Fez said.

"Friends?"

"Absolutely! Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go freshen up my drink." Fez said and walks away.

Hyde had been watching their exchange. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Fez and Jackie weren't going to work out.

 _I mean Fez and Jackie? Jackie needs someone with a firm hand not someone she can walk all over. She would have gotten bored with Fez eventually and at least this way everyone would stay friends without all the stupid drama._

Jackie looked sad though. Probably because she was back to being alone without a boyfriend. Hyde couldn't help himself when she looked like that so he approached her.

"Hey, uh, you alright?" Hyde asked, wondering why he was even asking in the first place.

"Yea. Fez and I just broke up." Jackie replied looking down with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh. Well, new year right?" Hyde said hoping that would get her to at least look at him.

Jackie looked up, "Yea. New year maybe something good will happen."

Hyde smirked at her, "Yea man you'll find someone. I mean we all had a bet on how long you and Fez would make it."

"Why am I not surprised?" She said smirking. "Who won?"

Hyde looked down at his watch then back to Jackie, "Uhhhh, I did."

"Huh." She replied looking back at him quizzically.

"Yea." He said looking directly into Jackie's eyes.

Jackie could tell even through his glasses that he was searching for something in her eyes. Like an answer or that twinkle she used to get when she used to look at him. Jackie was determined to not look at him like that. He didn't deserve an answer or a twinkle that would give him any kind of hope that she was interested in him.

 _Why would Steven be looking at me like that? We've been over for like ever it seems. I mean this guy married a stripper. What does he want from me? Ugh, I shouldn't be thinking about this. My life is so off track. A crappy job, no boyfriend. The only thing I have going for me right now is that I am pretty. I need to get my life on track before I even think about getting back together with Steven or I mean getting a boyfriend._

"I gotta go. I'll see ya okay." Jackie said walking away from him and saying good bye to everyone.

Donna was confused why Jackie was leaving early. She loved a good classy party and Mrs. Foreman was the queen of throwing them. Jackie usually always stayed later than everyone else at those parties. Donna couldn't really concern herself with that right now though. Eric was back and her head was swimming with questions. Eric smiled at her and she melted back into his arms.

The night ended pretty early. Kitty and Red had snuck off to their bedroom anyway and there weren't any ladies for the guys to mac on, so everyone called it a night around 1 am.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2** **nd** **1980**

Jackie was sweeping the salon shop pretty much hating her life. She looked over at Fez. He was totally in his element, complimenting women, working on hair, gossiping. Jackie didn't even have the energy to talk shit. Since she started the job the only thing that made her happy was when customers would complement her on her outfits. She wasn't even sure that would cheer her up at the moment.

"Hi!" A customer said to Jackie.

"Oh hi." Jackie replied.

"I just love your outfit! Can I ask where you got it?" The customer asked.

Yep this definitely made her feel better!

"Sure, I got it from that new store in the mall. But I got it for like half off, I know the sales lady there and she always tells me when the good sales are coming up." Jackie replied back with the biggest smile on her face.

"Great! Thank you so much!" The customer replied and proceeded to leave.

Jackie went back to sweeping with a bit more pep in her step. A slightly older lady sitting under the hair dryer waved her hand trying to signal Jackie. Jackie looked over and saw her. She walked over looking a bit confused. She wasn't used to people waving her hand at her like that.

"Uh, yes?" Jackie asked the lady under the dryer.

"You know, I come in here all the time and every time I do there is some girl complimenting you on your clothes or your hair or your style." The lady under the dryer said looking up at Jackie.

"Yea, well can you really blame them I do have some great style!" Jackie said smiling big.

"Well, I can definitely see that," The lady replied as she dug around in her purse for her card. She handed her business card to Jackie. Jackie read it over and then looked at the lady somewhat confused.

"My name is Lea Cevenchy and I own my own personal shopping business and I just think you would be a great associate for my company," The lady stated to Jackie.

Jackie's eyes got really big, "Oh my gosh really!"

Lea replied, "Yea! Are you interested?"

"Uh yea!" Jackie replied bouncing on her toes. Then Jackie stopped and pondered.

 _Is a personal shopper like a real job? It sounds too good to be true._

"Wait! Is a personal shopper an actual job? I mean I can shop but I've never heard about this?" Jackie looked at Lea skeptical.

"Yes it's a real job. My personal shoppers are assigned clients and they go either with the client to shop for the item or items of clothing they are looking for or some just get to know their clients so well that they go themselves to get their clients their items." Lea said. Jackie still looked skeptical. "I pay my girls $10 an hour. A lot of them go into undercover shopping where they write reports on the stores, turn them in and get an extra 50 bucks for doing that."

"I'm sorry but all this sounds too good to be true." Jackie said.

"Well, believe it. Look you have my card. Come by tomorrow I can show you around and if you think it's legitimate and want to do it we will have you sign the papers and assign you your first client," Lea replied getting up and heading towards the door.

"Okay you got it!" Jackie replied happily.

Lea walked out the door. Jackie looked back at her card.

 _It looks real. I don't think she would be making this up. Even if it isn't real do I really want to be sweeping hair? Ummm yea no I don't think so! Maybe this is just what I need to turn my life around!_

Jackie looked up and turned to the store. "Everyone I quit!" She yelled out throwing her broom to lazy eye Lizzy, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Eric walked down the steps of the basement and looked over Hyde's shoulder. He was looking at what appeared to be blueprints. He jumped over the couched and perched himself on the top of the couch. Donna was sitting on the other side reading a magazine.

"What you got there Hyde?" Eric asked.

"Apartment blueprints." Hyde replied not looking up.

Donna whipped her head around and both she and Eric stared at him in silence.

Hyde looked up, "What?"

"You're moving out?" Donna asked since Eric apparently didn't have the balls to do it.

"Yea and I think I found the perfect space." Hyde replied finally looking up.

"Where is it?" Eric asked regaining his nerve.

"Above the record store," Hyde said.

"Man! That is perfect." Eric said excited for his friend.

"Save money on the commute," Donna said.

"Yea man and it totally covers me if I'm late to work." He sad smirking.

"Doesn't that old lady live up there though?" Donna asked.

"Nope. Not anymore. Operation 'be too loud so she moves out' was a success." Hyde replied grinning.

Jackie came skipping through the outside basement door.

"You guys! You will never believe what just happened to me!" Jackie practically yelled out.

They all sat there and stared at her.

"Well aren't any of you going to ask me what happened?" Jackie asked, her smile fading.

"No." Eric replied.

Jackie just glared at him for a bit then plopped down in the beach chair. "Well, I'm just going to tell you guys anyway. I got offered a job!"

Their mouths all dropped.

"As what? A prostitute?" Eric said.

"No! That was Steven's fake ex-wife." Jackie replied.

"She was an exotic dancer actually," Hyde replied.

"Tomato, tomato," Jackie said back.

"So what is the job offer?" Donna asked.

"I'm going to be a personal and undercover shopper!" Jackie yelled out smiling big!

"Is that an actual thing?" Eric asked.

"Yes Eric it is! Look a business card," Jackie replied passing over Lea's business card.

"Looks real," Donna said looking at the card and passing it over to Eric.

"Yea! And I'm going to get paid $10 an hour and I get $50 bucks when I write undercover reports!" Jackie said with the biggest smile on her face.

Hyde was looking the card over and Eric was staring at Jackie with his mouth wide open.

"You know, if this is a real job, it is kind of perfect for you," Donna said.

"I know right!" Jackie replied, "And I'm going to make a butt load of money! Oh my gosh I need to go get the perfect outfit for tomorrow!"

Jackie got up and ripped the card out of Steven's hand and bounced out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**January 3** **rd** **1980**

Jackie walked up to the big building that Leah's card directed her to. She looked up a bit bewildered and opened the door. A secretary well-dressed was perched at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yea. I'm Jackie Burkhart and I'm here to meet with Lea Cevenchy." Jackie said to the secretary smiling real big.

"Okay. Down the hall to the right. Take the elevator up to the 8th floor," The secretary replied.

"Great thanks!" Jackie said walking towards the elevators.

"Jackie got a job offer to shop!?" Kelso practically screamed at Fez.

Fez, Kelso, Hyde and Eric were hanging out at Fez and Jackie's apartment.

"Yea. She headed out this morning around 8 am." Fez replied.

"Can we all stop talking about Jackie?" Hyde asked annoyed at the topic of conversation.

"Sure man," Eric said. "So have you told Kitty you are moving out?"

"You're moving out man?!" Kelso asked Hyde. Hyde shook his head yes. "Man, I miss everything."

"So move back from Chicago! Then you'll know what's going on. Besides, we need a handsome man back here to pretty up point place," Fez said smiling and trying not to give away that he had a total crush on him.

 _What are these feelings that I am having? I've always enjoyed looking at Kelso. I mean who doesn't? Look at that big piece of man candy! Ayi!_

"I know Fez, but Brooke wants the baby closer to her mom," Kelso said.

"Isn't Betsy like one now? You are Brooke have been taking care of her pretty much yourselves. I don't see why you guys need her mom still," Eric said.

"Eric, you're right! I mean she's my daughter and I haven't killed her yet! I mean that's gotta be a good sign and I am pretty sure I saw a wanted sign for a librarian at the Point Place Library when I was driving in! Brooke could go back to work!" Kelso said excitedly!

"Well, I gotta get out here. I'm going to take a look at that apartment," Hyde said standing up to leave.

"Mind if I go with you?" Eric asked.

"Yea, sure man. Come on." Hyde replied waving his hand signaling Eric to follow.

Hyde is driving over to the apartment. It's complete silence just like he likes it. Eric of course couldn't stand the silence. He was curious about Hyde and Jackie anyway. He couldn't just keep the questions to himself.

"So… you and Jackie?" Eric started.

"There is no me and Jackie, Foreman. So I'm not sure what you are implying." Hyde said looking disgruntled.

"I saw the way you were looking at her on New Year's." Eric retorted.

"And? I look at a lot of people Foreman. Not sure what you are trying to get at." Hyde replied rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Yea but you seemed kind of happy when Fez and her broke it off that night." Eric continued to push.

"Pfft! Jackie and Fez man that was a living nightmare waiting to happen." Hyde said pulling up to Grooves.

"Yea. Maybe. Why do you care if it would be?" Eric replied getting out to the car.

"I don't." Hyde said walking into Grooves.

"Okay. Sure whatever you say." Eric said following Hyde into the store.

"I don't. Now drop it Foreman before I have to drop you." Hyde replied with a serious look on his face telling Eric to stop pushing.

 **January 4** **th** **1980**

Jackie strolled over to the basement that morning. Donna, Eric, Hyde and Kelso were hanging out.

"Hey Jackie how did the job go?" Donna asked somewhat bewildered.

"Fine. Fine. I'm really excited! I filled out the paperwork yesterday and they gave me my first client. Only problem is… it's Stacy Wannamaker I'm shopping with her later this afternoon." Jackie said looking a bit down.

"Oh no." Donna replied.

"Yea." Jackie said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Why does everyone look so freaked out?" Kelso asked looking out of loop as always.

"That's the girl Jackie went all wack-a-do on. Pretending she was marrying Edwardo… the Prince of Mexico if I'm not mistaken." Eric replied waggling his eyebrows.

"Who's Edwardo?" Kelso asked.

"Fez just pretending." Donna replied to Kelso's question.

"Anyway… I have to find her a gala dress and if I don't make sure she gets what she is looking for I could be fired before I even start." Jackie said looking down trodden.

"There are galas held in Point Place?" Donna asked bewildered.

Jackie shook her head yes.

"Huh, who knew in this little ole town," Donna replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you had a good shot!" Eric said getting up and heading to the door. Kelso and Donna got up to follow him.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Jackie asked.

"We're dropping Kelso off at the bus station." Donna replied.

"Oh fine don't help me with my problem!" Jackie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay." Eric said and they all walked out.

"Wait, who is the actual Prince of Mexico? How do we know it's actually not Fez?" Kelso asked as they all walked out the basement and closed the door.

Jackie sat in the lawn chair opposite of Hyde. He was looking at the TV. The room felt awkward. This was the first time the two had been in the same room with each other since Chicago.

"So…" Jackie began. "I heard you are moving out." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yea. I looked at the apartment above Grooves and it seems alright." Hyde replied looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well I think that's great Steven. I'm really happy for you." Jackie said sincerely.

 _What was her game? Sounding sincere. Looking really hot. Wait! What?_

"Yea okay." Hyde said sarcastically.

"I mean it Steven. It's very grown up of you." Jackie said looking down at her lap. "It seems we are both growing up." She looked up to find him staring at her.

"Yea…. Thanks." Hyde said.

They sat there staring at each other for a bit. The feel of the room seemed to shift from awkward to hot.

"Have you told Mrs. Foreman yet?" Jackie asked trying to say something to move on from the awkward situation.

"No not yet. I'm planning to tell her tomorrow. Got an escape route and everything." Hyde said.

"Oh yea, what's that?" Jackie asked.

"Leave." Hyde said plainly making Jackie chuckle.

"Well I should get going. I have to meet Stacy in a half hour and I want to get there early. You know make a good impression." Jackie said getting up.

"Sure." Hyde said his eyes following her as she left.

Hyde sat in silence his head spinning.

 _What just happened? He and Jackie had a decent if somewhat short conversation. She looked good too! Damn! Why was she so hot? Where are these feelings coming from? I don't have feelings, especially for not some spoiled princess. I did have feelings for her before though even when Sam was around I couldn't help thinking of her from time to time. Sometimes when I was bed with Sam, Jackie would pop into my head. I can't be falling down this rabbit hole again! No! I won't do it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**January 5** **th** **1980**

Hyde got up and went upstairs to breakfast. He saw Kitty and Red in the kitchen and took a deep breath. It was now or never to tell them he was moving out.

He walked over and grabbed a seat.

"So… Steven! What's new with the record store?" Kitty asked all bubbly. Too bubbly for the morning.

"Kitty do we really need to engage in small talk. Especially at breakfast?" Red retorted.

"Well you aren't the greatest person to talk to and Eric is probably off with Donna or sleeping still so that leaves me with Steven here!" Kitty replied.

"Actually, I need to talk to you guys about something." Hyde said looking down at his plate.

"You got a girl pregnant!" Red said somewhat sarcastically with an undertone of you better not have.

"Oh how wonderful! Don't worry Steven we will help you take care of the baby!" Kitty said clapping to herself.

"No we won't this is his problem- "Red said being cut off by Kitty.

"Problem? Red! Babies are not a problem!" Kitty yelled out to Red.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cool it! I didn't get anyone pregnant. I'm moving out." Hyde blurted out.

There was silence for a moment but only a moment.

"Moving out? Moving out!" Kitty yelled out to Hyde.

"Great moron! You got Kitty all upset! You couldn't have just knocked someone up?" Red told Hyde sarcastically.

"And just where do you think you are going to live?" Kitty asked.

"There's a space above the record store that just opened up." Hyde said a-matter-of-fact.

Just then Eric walked through the living room door into the kitchen saw them talking about Hyde moving out and turned around to go back the way he came.

"Well… I... I just cannot handle this." Kitty said slamming her hands down on the table and standing up to leave.

Kitty leaves the kitchen.

"Way to go dumbass!" Red said to Hyde.

"I'm gonna go." Hyde said standing up to leave.

"I think that's best." Red replied going back to his eating. At least now he could eat breakfast in silence.

Donna was hanging out at Jackie and Fez's apartment.

"So, now I just have to wait for the agency to call me." Jackie said talking to Donna about her new job.

"You think you'll get it?" Donna asked.

"I hope so. I mean I found Stacy the dress she was looking for. So I guess now it's just a waiting game. They said they would call around noon." Jackie replied looking confident but a bit worried.

They sat there looking at the clock. It was too quiet for the two girls.

"So you and Fez broke up on New Year's?" Donna asked quizzically.

"Yea, I mean I don't really know what I was thinking being with him. I think I just wanted someone to fill the boyfriend void." Jackie said looking downtrodden.

"Well I'm glad you did. You guys just didn't seem to fit to me. Plus, I'm pretty sure he has a crush on Kelso." Donna said smirking.

"So, you and Eric? What's the plan now that he's back on this continent?" Jackie asked trying to get her mind off the phone.

"I don't know. I'm still so mad at him for going to Africa and then breaking up with me. It's like he expects us to just pick up where we left off and we can't. Things have changed you know." Donna said looking up at Jackie.

"Yea, uh huh." Jackie said. "So I think Steven and I had a moment on New Year's and the other day in the basement."

 _Whoa! Where did that come from? Why was she telling Donna all this? She didn't have feelings for Steven. Did she? No! No way!_

"Whoa Jackie! You actually were in the same room as Hyde and no one was killed?" Donna asked now more interested in Jackie's love life than her own.

"I know. And it was… pleasant." Jackie said looking more confused. 

"Really?" Donna asked pushing but being sure not to push too much in case she stopped talking.

"Yea. We kind of had this moment at New Years. It was like he was happy Fez and I weren't together and then in the basement, I dunno I like complimented him on him moving out and growing up." Jackie said looking at Donna.

"Do you have feelings for Hyde?" Donna asked looking nonchalant so Jackie wouldn't catch on that she was getting excited over the idea of her and Hyde getting back together.

"No! I couldn't possibly. He married the first whore he saw after he saw me and Michael did NOT have sex! He totally ran away! I can't like someone like that! I need someone that's gonna stick around." Jackie replied putting her foot down.

"It's just you and Hyde were so good together!" Donna said no longer containing her excitement.

"If fighting and arguing all the time is good together then yea we were great!" Jackie said sarcastically rolling her eyes and turning away.

"You guys cared about each other. You just showed it in a very loud and sometimes obnoxious ways." Donna said grinning to herself.

"Maybe," Jackie said dropping her stance and turning back to face Donna. "I dunno Donna! Could I really date him again after everything we have been through?" Jackie asked thoughtfully.

"Yea! I mean you guys have a lot, like a lot, I mean a lot- "Donna began getting cut off by Jackie.

"Okay I get it Donna!" Jackie said getting annoyed.

"- To talk about. But I think you guys could work it out, but I think you need to decide if you like him…again and if you can get past everything you two have done to each other." Donna said lowering her voice. She was bracing herself for the inevitable backlash.

"Donna! The only thing I did to Steven was give him my heart! And he threw that out the window when he took off after Chicago!" Jackie practically yelled.

"That was a complete misunderstanding." Donna retorted as a-matter-of-factly.

"I know!" Jackie yelled. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "I know." She said more calmly. "But that still didn't give him the right to go marry a stripper." Jackie said plopping down on the couch next to Donna.

"You're right, you're right. But I do think you two should talk whether you get back together or not you need to talk so at least you can get some closure." Donna said looking thoughtfully at Jackie.

"You're right. I just don't know if he ever will talk to me." Jackie said leaning her head onto her arm.

"Well you two were in the basement alone and no one died! That's real progress. You'll get there just need to be patient. Don't push him or it will just become a yelling match." Donna said.

"I guess you are right. But I think maybe the best thing for me right now anyway is to focus on my job. That is if I have one." Jackie said.

"I'm sure you got the job." Donna said.

Just then Hyde walked in.

"Oh! I thought Fez would be here?" Hyde asked.

"He will be in about a half hour." Jackie replied.

"Oh, maybe I should go then." Hyde said starting to head back out the door.

"No. No. It's okay you can stay and wait." Jackie replied.

Hyde turned and looked at her quizzically.

"I mean if you want." Jackie said with wide eyes.

"Okay. Yea sure." Hyde said walking over to the chair and sitting down.

It was a bit uncomfortably quiet.

"So Hyde, did you tell Mr. and Mrs. Foreman you were moving out?" Donna asked trying to break the silence.

"Yea I did it this morning." Hyde said.

"How did it go?" Donna asked.

"Not too well." Hyde said shaking his head.

"Kitty yelled and Red called you a dumbass." Donna replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Yea pretty much." Hyde replied.

It went back to being quiet. Donna couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up.

"Well I need to get going. I've gotta get to the station." Donna said starting to leave. Hyde and Jackie waved goodbye as she left.

The two sat there not saying a word.

 _When is Fez going to get here? I shouldn't have stayed. This is just awkward._

Jackie fidgeted on the couch she looked nervous.

 _Why did she have to look so good? I remember her skin. It really was like porcelain. Smooth and soft. Her hands on me were so amazing roaming my body. I need to stop._

Jackie bit her bottom lip and looked at the clock. Hyde's eyes darted over her lips.

 _Those lips. I remember those lips. Sweet, sensual. My god her kisses were amazing way better than Sam's ever were. Sam's were always so rough. There never really was a connection to it. When Jackie used to kiss me it was like she was putting her whole self into it. Like she was trying to connect to every part of me through her lips. It made me tingle._

Hyde shook himself back to reality.

"So… how's the new job?" Hyde asked.

"It went okay yesterday. I'm just waiting for the agency to call me." Jackie said.

"Why would they be calling you?" Hyde asked.

"Well yesterday was like a tryout and depending on how it went; will determine if they hire me full time." Jackie said looking more nervous than before.

"Oh." Hyde said.

"Yea." Jackie replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll get the job." Hyde said trying not to look at her.

"Oh yea and why is that?" Jackie asked. She was waiting for him to burn her.

"As long as I can remember you shopped. Soo… I just mean I think the job is kind of perfect for you is all." Hyde said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Jackie looked at her confused. Still waiting on the burn to come. She looked down at her lap.

"Well thank you… I guess." She said.

It got quiet and then the phone rang. Jackie jumped up and headed to the phone. She grabbed it and before she picked it up. She took a deep breath and put the phone up to her ear, turning her back on Hyde. Hyde sat up a bit and leaned forward.

"Hello?" Jackie said to the person on the phone.

"Yes, this is she." She replied.

"Really?!" Jackie sounded happy.

"Well I will see you on Monday then! Thank you so much!" she said into the phone.

Hyde couldn't help but smile a bit. He loved seeing her happy. When she was happy the room would light up. Jackie hung up the phone turned around and walked over towards Hyde. Hyde stood up.

"I got the job!" Jackie said throwing her hands in the air and then around Hyde.

They stood there hugging when Fez walked into the apartment. Hyde coughed and they backed away. Jackie looked down surprised at herself.

"What is going on?" Fez asked quizzically.

"Nothing." Hyde said.

"Fezzie! I got the job!" Jackie said bouncing on her toes.

"That's great! When do you start?" Fez asked completely forgetting Hyde and Jackie's hug.

"Monday!" Jackie smiled.

"Well we should celebrate!" Fez said closing the door behind him and stepping further into the living room.

"Yea totally!" Jackie said.

"Hey man we better get going. I gotta get to work." Hyde said trying to look normal instead of completely happy that a few moments ago Jackie's arms were wrapped around him.

"Sure thing! Just let me go get changed into my afternoon outfit really quick." Fez said walking into his room.

Jackie and Hyde stood there staring at the ground. Jackie peeked up to him.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just excited about the job." Jackie said.

Hyde looked up. "Sure. I get it. Don't worry man."

It went quiet again. Hyde had never seen Jackie so quiet in her entire life than he had the last few times together this past week.

"Steven?" Jackie asked in a low voice.

"Yea?" Hyde asked looking at her.

"Do you think sometime we could talk?" Jackie asked looking hopeful.

Hyde kind of stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to push." Jackie said with a half-smile.

Hyde had never seen Jackie like this. He wasn't sure if he should say yes or… he just didn't know.

"Whatever." Hyde replied.

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked away towards the kitchen.

"Okay I am ready!" Fez said strutting out of his room.

"Great!" Jackie said sarcastically. "Go! Both of you!" Jackie turned her back and crossed her arms leaning against the bar.

Fez walked out the door. Hyde following behind. He started to walk out with his hand on the door knob. He turned back to Jackie.

"Jackie. Yea we can talk sometime." Hyde said.

Jackie turned towards him.

"Okay thanks." She replied trying not to push for a day and time.

Hyde stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

Fez and Hyde pulled up to Grooves. Fez liked to hang out there so he can pick up some women. He wanted to "show off" in front of his male friends.

"Hey man!" Leo said to Hyde as Fez made his way to the couch.

"Hey Leo." Hyde said making his way to the register.

"What's wrong man?" Leo asked.

"What man? Nothing." Hyde said looking confused at Leo.

"Nah man! Somethings up you look down man." Leo said.

"Of course I'm down man I just came from Jackie's apartment and had to engage in conversation." Hyde said.

"Loud girl is back?" Leo asked a bit excited. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Jackie is not back. But she wants to talk." Hyde said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course loud girl wants to talk man that's what loud girl does!" Leo said 'like duh'.

"I know man but I think she wants to talk about us." Hyde said.

"So? You love loud girl! Even when you were married to that girl… what was her name? Uhhh I know! Stripper!" Leo said proud of himself.

"Sam." Hyde said.

"No I'm Leo." Leo replied.

"And I do not love loud girl! Jackie! I mean Jackie, I do not love Jackie." Hyde said jumping a bit.

"Whatever you say man." Leo shrugged walking off.

 _He did not still love Jackie. He couldn't possibly. All they ever did was fight. She pushed him constantly and wanted too much from him. Their connection was pretty amazing though he had to admit. Especially in bed. Her moans would drive him wild. The way she moved under him and on top of him. The way she stroked him._

Hyde's eyes were closed as he leaned on the cash register table with his head in his hand. He started to smirk at his thoughts. Right then a bell went off. Eric was standing in front of him.

"Hey man. What were you thinking about? You were looking a bit excited there buddy." Eric said wiggling his eyebrows questioning.

"Nothing man." Hyde said sitting up.

"Uh huh. What's up?" Eric asked not taking no for an answer.

"It's Jackie. She wants to talk." Hyde said standing up from his stool.

"Talk about what?" Eric asked.

"I don't know man. I feel like I'm facing trial." Hyde replied and paused. "It's like I'm dating her all over again. I'm unsure of everything and I'm sweating."

"You still love her man!" Eric said waggling his finger in Hyde's face.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Hyde asked looking frustrated.

"Maybe because it's true and everyone can see it." Eric said raising his eyebrows. "I also think she still has feelings for you too."

"That can't be possible. Could it? No, not after Sam." Hyde said looking concerned then crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look man you should just talk to her. See what she wants. At the very least you'll get some answers." Eric said patting Hyde on the shoulder and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**January 7** **th** **1980**

Hyde was in the basement packing up his things. Jackie came through the basement backdoor. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. No one was there except Hyde.

"Hey." Hyde said looking at her.

"Hey." Jackie replied.

They just stood there awkward again.

"Donna here?" Jackie asked.

"Nah. She's out with Foreman." Hyde replied.

"Oh. I should go then." She said starting to turn back towards the door.

"Uh you could stay- "Hyde began. Jackie turned back towards him. "If you want." Hyde finished.

"Umm okay." Jackie replied.

Jackie stood there not moving and looking around everywhere except at Hyde. Hyde continued to place his stuff into boxes.

"So are you ready to move in?" Jackie asked.

"I will be in a few days." Hyde replied.

Jackie stood there not knowing what else to say.

"You know I think I should go." Jackie said pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards the door.

Not wanting her to go Hyde took a deep breath, "Uhh. We could have that talk you were wanting."

"Oh I dunno. I don't want to push." Jackie said looking unsure.

"Yea you do." Hyde replied with a smirk.

"Okay yea maybe I do." Jackie said looking up at the ceiling smiling. "But we really don't have to right now."

"No it's okay. Really." Hyde looked at her sincerely.

"Ummm okay then." Jackie said going to sit on the edge of the couch near the door just in case she needed a quick exit.

Hyde walked around the couch and sat in his chair leaning forward a bit. He wiped his hands on his jeans. He was sweating not sure what was going to happen or what she was going to say.

"So…" Hyde began.

"Soo… okay Steven I wanted to talk to you about what happened to us." Jackie said peeking out of the side of her eyes.

Hyde took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what there is to talk about."

"Well after Chicago and that stripper ex-wife- "Jackie got cut off.

"Fake ex-wife." Hyde corrected.

"Okay fine fake ex-wife came into the Foreman's living room everything we had, just got thrown out the window and we really didn't talk about what happened. It was just over." Jackie said looking down at her lap. She was beginning to feel completely uncomfortable waiting for Hyde to say something mean.

"Sure we did, I said I wasn't ready to get married yet." Hyde replied looking confused.

"I know. I know. It's just we loved each other. Or at least I thought we did." Jackie said.

"We did." Hyde said matter-of-factly.

"But you ran off," she began but Hyde took a big breath like he was about to go off on her. "After you saw Michael in a towel. Which I know did not look good. I just thought that from the fight we had about him the last time, you know the one where you cheated on me. You had learned to trust me with Michael and know I would never cheat on you. We were still together despite the fact that we were kind of up in the air." Jackie finished and Hyde just looked at her a bit annoyed that they were rehashing the past once again.

"Jackie look- "Hyde began but was cut off by Jackie.

"Steven. I'm not here to fight. I just… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you walked in on that scene. I shouldn't have even asked Michael to hang out with me up there. I should have just told you that I wanted you there with me. I'm sorry I gave you that ultimatum. In my defense though, it wasn't meant to be an ultimatum. You were the most important thing in my life and I got my dream job. Your work was here and I wanted to go, only I wanted you to come with me. It was a complicated situation all around I guess. So I'm sorry about everything that lead up to Chicago." Jackie said finishing and looking up at Hyde.

Hyde looked surprised. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Sorry for cutting you off I just wanted to finish before you thought I was going in a different direction." Jackie said smirking.

She knew him so well. He was going to go off and then she started apologizing. So unlike Jackie.

"Well uhh I'm not really sure what to say…. Thank you, I guess." Hyde said shrugging.

They sat there in silence. Jackie was getting antsy. Wasn't he going to say anything, like maybe an apology?

"Do you have anything else to say?" Jackie asked lifting her eyebrows.

"Uhhh… no?" Hyde asked questioningly.

Jackie jumped up.

"Really Steven?! Nothing?! I just poured out my heart and apologized and you have nothing to say! You know what I don't know why I am surprised. Same old Hyde!" Jackie was pretty much yelling at him.

Hyde winced at her calling him Hyde she only did that when she was really mad. Hyde stood up.

"Jackie! You came in here wanting to talk and you talked." Hyde said yelling back and moving towards her.

Jackie inched towards him too. "Yea and I did. But talking involves another person giving some input."

Hyde took another step he was not about to let her just keep yelling at him.

"And I did! I said thanks!" Hyde yelled back.

Jackie leaned towards him. "Steven! You don't think you have anything to apologize for?"

He took another step and their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Like what!?" Hyde asked.

"Oh I don't know like the fact that after you saw Michael in that towel you didn't stay to talk to me, you just left. Then you were gone for a month having me sit around and wait for you to come back. I quit my dream job for you. Then you returned with a stripper wife!"

Hyde crossed his arms. "Fake wife!"

"Whatever! At the time it was real! And then you rubbed her in my face. She moved in. She pranced around and you shrugged me off! Like, like we weren't in love for the past few years. You threw me away like I never meant a thing to you!" Jackie yelled her eyes starting to swim in tears. She turned away from him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making her cry.

"Jackie I – "Hyde started.

Jackie wiped back around tears falling down her face. She turned back around to face him again.

"No Hyde! Just no! If you aren't going to apologize after I just told you how sorry I was about everything then I don't want to hear it!" Jackie said putting her hand up to place some sort of barrier between the two of them. She turned back towards the door and started to leave.

Hyde grabbed her hand and yanked her back where their faces were only an inch apart. He paused not saying anything. Just looking into her eyes. She was looking back. Tears streaming down her face. She bit her lower lip. His eyes went directly to her lips. He couldn't help himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. Jackie resisted at first and then the familiarity set in and before she knew it she was kissing him back. Their tongues meshed, fighting for power. Jackie stepped into Hyde. They were pressed up against each other without a single space between them. Hyde tangled his hand into her hair. He started to tingle all over. Warmth took over his entire body. Jackie could feel him getting hard. It made her a bit wet at the thought of him getting turned on by her. She let out a moan. Hyde wrapped himself around her tighter from the moan and lowered her to the couch.

Before either of them knew it Hyde was on top of Jackie. His hands roaming all over her body. Making his way under her shirt. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt. Hyde sat up and took his shirt off and leaned back into her. Her hands ran down his chest. Her touch felt amazing. From the feel he couldn't contain his self and ripped her shirt off. They tangled themselves together, forgetting about everything in that moment.

Soon after, they sat there trying to get their breathing back to normal. Jackie was the first to stand up. She slid her underwear back on, followed by her shirt. Hyde zipped up his pants again and buckled back up. He sat there still with his shirt off.

"That was- "Hyde began but before he could finish Jackie had already grabbed her bag and left the basement.

Hyde sat there confused.

 _WE just had sex and she leaves? Was I bad? No there's no way! She used to praise my ability when we were together, even when we were just fooling around. So that can't be it. What were we doing before? That's right we were fighting and then she was crying. She had apologized and I couldn't say anything. All she was looking for was an apology. Why couldn't I just give her one? Sam and I were a mistake I can admit that. Jackie has really matured. She apologized, she never apologizes. I need more answers._


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie ran into her apartment.

 _What just happened? You just had sex with Steven. Well I know that! But why? I mean we were screaming at each other just like before. Why did I allow that to happen? He grabbed me and yanked me back and I just couldn't stop. It's like my body just took over. That can't happen again. I can't be having sex with Steven when it's so clear that he isn't sorry for anything._

Just then Steven stormed through her door.

"Steven! What are you doing here?" Jackie asked stepping away from him. She didn't want sex to happen again.

"You just left." Hyde replied looking so confused trying to move towards her but she just kept stepping back.

"Yea I know!" Jackie said back.

"Well why?" Hyde asked bewildered at her stance towards him.

"Steven, we were fighting and then the next thing I know our clothes our off!"

"Yea it was great." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Nothing got resolved. Like always." Jackie said biting her lip and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm gonna need you to stop biting your lip that's what got us into that mess in the first place." Hyde said sarcastically staring at her.

"Steven! Be serious!" Jackie said.

"Okay fine." He said placing his hands on hips.

"I need to ask you something." Hyde said.

"Ask away." Jackie replied.

"Why did you apologize. I mean it's so unlike you." Hyde said somewhat sarcastically. "I was thrown off guard."

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted some closure in the whole situation and I wanted to take some of the responsibility." Jackie said looking at Hyde.

"Oh. That's very mature of you." Hyde said.

"Yea I guess. Look I know we have gone through this time and time again. But I guess I'm just looking for some closure. However, I don't think I'm gonna get anything from you and now I guess I am even more confused than before. Look you really hurt me when you brought Sam home. It was hard to be around you. My heart broke every time I saw you"

Hyde was looking at the floor. "Jackie." He looked up at her and found her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't even know what you are sorry for."

"Yea I do."

"Really what?"

"I'm sorry for bringing Sam back here. I saw the hurt on your face when she walked through the door. I should have kicked her out and gotten you back. I thought I was married and I didn't want to be my father you know running out on a marriage. But I guess what I'm really sorry for is leaving Chicago and staying away for a month instead of staying and hearing you out. We could have avoided this whole thing. And I'm sorry for having her around. I knew you were hurting." Hyde said looking defeated.

It was quiet for a bit.

"Well thank you. That's all I wanted to hear. I think now I can move on." Jackie said looking sad at the thought.

"Yea I guess we both got some closure." Hyde said.

They stood there just staring. Fez came busting through his bedroom door flailing his arms about.

"Oh for the love of! You guys don't want closure!" Fez yelled out.

"Fez!" Jackie yelled out.

He placed his hand in front of her face.

"No! I won't hear nothing of it! You two are meant to be! Besides you just worked through your biggest obstacle!"

"Fez, there's still a lot to get over if we were to ever get back together." Jackie said.

"Yea." Hyde said. "Wait! Like what?" Hyde looked confused.

"Like trust. We clearly never trusted each other." Jackie replied.

"And communication" Fez continued.

"I don't think we ever had a problem with that." Hyde said jokingly.

"I guess if you consider arguing as communication yea we were great at it." Jackie replied sarcastically.

"Look you two! You have never been friends! You've gone from hating each other, to loving each other back to hating one another. I think y'all should start being just friends!" Fez said being the voice of reason.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other and made a face.

"Yea I guess that could work." Jackie said while Hyde replied, "Yea we could do that."

"That means no sex!" Fez said.

"What?" Hyde replied sarcastically

"You heard me!" Fez said back.

"But Fez?" Hyde said.

"I said no sex!" Fez replied. "You two need to talk, hang out. Get to know each other all over again. You two are different people now. Maturer!"

"Fez that will just lead to sex, it always did in the past." Jackie said.

"Well now it can't!" Fez replied. "Try it! Okay! Give it a few weeks. Then after you get to know each other again if you want to start dating again then date but hold off on the sex. When you BOTH are ready to try a relationship again then go for it."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Hyde asked baffled.

"I think maybe we should give it a try. He is right we never have been friends." Jackie said looking hopeful.

"Alright, alright." Hyde threw up his arms in defeat. He would try it even if he wouldn't like it. Can't be any harm except maybe some blue balls.

Jackie and Hyde shook on it. It took Hyde every ounce of energy he had not to pull her in for another kiss. God he missed kissing her and the sex they had earlier just reminded him of how great they were together physically. Way better than Sam and any other girl he had ever been with.

Hyde headed back to the basement to continue packing. Eric came back and stopped in his tracks.

"Something has happened here; I can feel a shift in the space time continuum." Eric said

"Oh shut it Foreman!" Throwing a figurine at Eric's head.

"What happened Hyde?"

"Nothing. Jackie and I uhhh you know got together today."

"So you are back with the she-devil?"

"What? No. Yes. No man. We are going to try and be friends."

"Cause that will work" Eric said sarcastically.

"We don't know if it will but I bet it would be easier on all of you if we were."

"Tis true! Okay we will see how long this will last."

"Foreman. It just might okay. Jackie is different. She seems to have grown up some. She apologized to me man!"

"Miss prissy bossy pants apologized to you?"

"Yea man and took some of the blame of what happened to our relationship."

"Really?" Eric said raising an eyebrow.

"Really man."

"Well now… did you apologize for your part?"

"After some persuading" he said with a smirk.

"Seems like you guys got some closure."

"Yea man I think so. I think we can actually move past the uhhh past."

"Looks like someone else has matured." Eric said patting Hyde on the back and heading up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday January 13th 1980**

A whole week had passed and Jackie and Hyde didn't get into any kind of arguments. They actually tried talking to each other and even listen to one another. The whole gang was thrown off.

Jackie and Donna were hanging out at Jackie's apartment. It was early afternoon.

"So how's the new job going?" Donna asked Jackie.

Jackie looked over at the red head baffled she didn't want to talk about Eric. "Oh my god Donna it's so awesome! I think I was like born to do this! Born to shop and report on bad customer service! Haha! Plus, I'm making a butt load of money! Just this week I made $600!" Jackie said practically jumping up and down.

"Whoa! $600! That's amazing! I think you're making like more than everyone else now." Donna said completely surprised and kind of angry at the thought that Jackie just started this job and she's making a ton of money.

"Yea I know!" Jackie said smiling ear to ear. She saw Donna's face she was looking defeated. Something else was going on. "How are you and Eric?" She asked concerned.

"I dunno. One moment we are fighting because he tells me I'm the reason he left Africa in the first place and now he has no money for school and then the next we are having sex on the basement floor." Donna replied downtrodden.

"You guys sound like me and Steven when we were together."

"I feel like that too. I dunno what to do Jackie but I do know I don't want to feel responsible for Eric not having any money for school and I also don't want to wait any longer to go to school."

"Something has gotta give though if you want to keep being with him." Jackie said sounding so mature.

"Since when have you been the logical one?" Donna asked perplexed.

"Since I've done a lot of reflecting on my relationship with Steven."

"Huh, well what do you think I should do?" Donna asked sincerely.

"I think Eric needs to get a job here and save up some money for school so he can attend in the fall and you should wait just one more semester and go with him. Besides this will give you plenty of time to get more radio experience and for you to find a radio gig in Madison. Then you two can get an apartment in Madison together and live happily ever after. Like you originally planned." Jackie finished and shrugged with a face that said 'seriously you couldn't figure this out.'

"Huh, that actually sounds smart… logical… compromising… easy." Donna said looking at Jackie like she never had before. "Who are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Donna like I told you years ago I'm a genius. It would have been so much easier if you had just figured that out then and not now." Jackie said with a matter of fact look on her face.

Meanwhile…

Hyde and Eric just finished packing up Hyde's car with his stuff. They walked back into the kitchen. Kitty standing there silently sobbing and Red at the table looking like nothing is going on.

"Oh come on mom, he's just going to be 10 minutes away, it's not like its Africa." Eric said sarcastically.

"I know. I know." Kitty said but kept crying.

"Besides, I'm still here." Eric said.

"That's true." Kitty replied her crying slightly subsiding.

She hugged Hyde and pulled away. Eric ushered her lightly into the living room. Hyde stood there staring at the door they just disappeared through. Red stood up and coughed lightly.

"Well I guess this is it." Hyde said looking back at Red.

"Yea. And I just want to say I'm proud of you. You know mostly cause you didn't end up in jail." Red said sarcastically.

Hyde smiled.

"Uhh anyway, this is for you," Red said handing him an envelope.

"Whoa! Red that's a lot of money."

"Yea, well I know you bought Packers season tickets for me to try and get me to stay when Kitty and I were talking about moving to Florida. So I sold half of them and got back all of the money you spent on them. I get tickets and you get your money." Red said with a smirk.

"Win, win. Thanks man." Hyde said.

They hugged. Red gave Hyde a light pat on the back. They pulled apart.

"Steven, just know you have a home here if you ever need it."

"Yea I know thanks Red."

"Yea well try not to get kicked out of your apartment."

Both the men laughed.

"Foreman let's get going man!"

Eric and Hyde headed to Grooves.

Fez and Kelso were hanging out at Grooves waiting to help move Hyde into his apartment. Hyde and Eric walk in each with a box in their hand. A pretty brunette walks up to Hyde.

"Are you Steven Hyde?" The brunette asked.

"Yea, that's me." He said setting down his box.

"Okay well I'm Debbie." The brunette said shaking Hyde's hand.

"Old Lady Rene's granddaughter." Hyde said with a small smirk on his face.

"Yea that would be me." She said not sounding pleased. "So as you know there are stairs that lead from inside your office up to the apartment and stairs on the outside. Here is the key for the outside stairs and this is the key for the inside stairs."

"Why two separate keys?" Eric asked.

"Grandma Rene didn't want hooligans to get into her place, she thought different keys would have helped. Apparently it didn't keep the noise out. Or the smell." Debbie said not looking pleased.

Hyde gave her a smirk and grabbed the set of keys.

"Let's go take a look shall we?" Debbie said walking towards the office where the stairs lead to the apartment.

The boys all followed Debbie. They walked up the stairs to a small hallway. The other stairs were directly across the landing with the apartment door directly in between the two. Debbie unlocked the door and then handed that key over to Hyde. She then swung the door open so everyone could walk in.

The boys entered and everyone's mouth dropped. When they opened the door they opened it up to a large living space, almost as large as W.B.'s. There was a reasonable sized television against the wall to their left. A coffee table sat in the middle between the TV and the large blue modern styled sectional. Slightly to the right of the couch was a yellow recliner. The pillows on the furniture were all stripped with yellow, orange and brown. An orange shag rug was laid out underneath it all. To the right was a wooden plated wall with a blue console table that matched the sectional, perched up next to the wall.

The boys continued to walk in. They passed the sectional to find a huge kitchen island. Three large orange lights dangled unevenly above the island. Three brown stools sat up against the island each had yellow cushions. The cabinets alternated between orange and brown with blue back splash. To the right of the kitchen and directly in front on the entry way sat a dinning/breakfast room table and chairs. The table was brown and the six chairs that surrounded were blue with yellow cushions.

"Where is the bedroom?" Eric asked completely bewildered.

"The two bedrooms are over to the left." Debbie replied pointing to the hallway on the other side of the sectional where there were three doors.

They all shuffled over and started with the door on the left. They opened that door up to the guestroom. A green bed sat to the left perched up against the far wall. There was a brown side table that set next to it with a mirror and brown dresser drawers on the other side of the bed.

They closed the door and opened up the middle door that was in the hallway. It was the guest bathroom. Full bath with a sink, and a big counter with cabinets underneath. They shuffled back out and opened up the far right door in the hallway.

That lead to the master bedroom. It was large with a king sized bed on the far wall. That wall was bricked. There sat two side tables on either side of the bed. On the wall to the left was a huge picture of Led Zeppelin with smaller band pictures surrounding the large Led Zeppelin picture, all framed. The whole room was dressed in black and red. To the right was the door to the large bathroom. That bathroom had a large bath and large glass shower. To the right of the shower stood a large mirror that was displayed over two sinks.

They all shuffled out to the living room and what they didn't see on the other side of the dinning/breakfast table was a sliding door that opened up to a large patio with patio furniture perched on top. To the right of the sliding door was a small built in wet bar.

"And the coat closet is behind the front door. In case you missed it." Debbie replied.

"Man, Hyde can you afford this place?" Eric asked Hyde.

"Yea man. It didn't look like this before. I told W.B. that I was buying it- "

"Wait you bought it man?" Eric asked.

"Yea, I own Grooves might as well own this too. Anyway W.B. sent his interior designer over this past week and completely redid it." Hyde said.

"Yea and thank god too cause I have to say this a major upgrade compared to the horrible décor and interior design my grandma had up here." Debbie replied a bit bewildered herself at the space.

Eric kind of whispered under his breath. "Still man this space is damn big and you can afford it, are you sure?"

"Foreman I've been living rent free at your parents for years and it's not like I'm mister big spender. It gave me time to save up. Two weeks ago I gave Grannie Rene the down payment which is the whole reason she gave it up so quickly." Hyde said.

"What about the mortgage payments and utilities?" Eric asked.

"The mortgage payments are actually cheaper than what the rent would have cost and I can roll in the utilities into the Grooves payments saving me money there. And now that I own Grooves it's all profit man." Hyde said.

"Man what happened to you?" Eric asked.

"Nothin just making smart investments man." Hyde replied with a smirk.

"Alright! We should totally throw a party!" Kelso practically screamed out.

"Nah man! This is my place I don't want it getting trashed." Hyde said.

"Ahhh come on!" Kelso said.

"Yes come on Hyde!" Fez asked giving a pout.

"No!" Hyde said sternly.

Fez and Kelso looked at each other, "Please, please, please, please, please…. "

They kept going in sync for about ten minutes.

"Fine!" Hyde yelled out. "But not for a few weeks' man I want to get actually moved in first."

"Alright!" Kelso yelled.

"You got it!" Fez screamed.

Eric, Fez and Kelso made their way down the stairs into the store. Hyde and Debbie stayed back to sign a few papers.

Donna and Jackie walked into the store.

"Hey guys where's Steven?" Jackie asked the boys.

"Oh he should be down soon!" Fez said. "Jackie you have to see Hyde's new place! It is so beautiful!"

Hyde and Debbie walked down the stairs together and were talking. They said goodbye to each other. Hyde gave Debbie a hug and she walked out the door.

"Donna, who do you think that is?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Donna replied giving Debbie the eye when she walked out.

"That's just Debbie." Eric replied to Jackie's question.

"Who the hell is Debbie?" Jackie asked sounding a bit jealous.

Hyde walked up behind her when she asked the question.

"Jackie. Debbie is- "Hyde tried explaining who she was.

"You know what Hyde, it's okay. We are just friends. I don't need to know who you are dating." Jackie said putting a hand up.

"Jackie I'm not- "Hyde tried to explain again.

"Seriously! Hyde it's okay." She said to Hyde then turned to Donna. "I gotta get going. I'll see you later Donna."

Jackie practically ran out the door.

"Jeeze Hyde! You and Jackie just started to try and be friends and you're already dating someone new. You couldn't wait a few more weeks to give your friendship a try?" Donna asked angrily on behalf of Jackie.

"Donna, I'm not dating Debbie. She's just handling her grandmother's apartment stuff."

"So she's Grandma Rene's granddaughter?" Donna asked.

"Yea." Hyde said matter-of-factly.

"Huh, well you might need to tell Jackie that."

"I just tried and she cut me off before I could explain. Same old Jackie."

"No, No Hyde she isn't the same old Jackie. She's like mature. She just gave me the best advice about Eric and I earlier. She's really grown up."

"Wait, what advice?" Eric asked butting into her and Hyde's conversation.

"I'll tell you about it later but it's perfect." Donna told Eric.

"Really?" Eric said sounding surprise.

"Really." Donna replied sounding annoyed.

"You should talk to her Hyde." Donna said turning back to Hyde.

"Oh I know! Talk to her tonight at the party!" Fez said excitedly.

"What party?" Hyde asked.

"The one we are throwing in your new apartment." Fez said. "We just talked about it up stairs." Fez was smiling.

"I said we were could throw one in a couple of weeks." Hyde said.

"Noooo, I specifically heard tonight." Fez said.

"Yea man you did say tonight." Kelso said egging Fez on.

Hyde punched Kelso in the arm. "No I didn't man. We can throw one in a few weeks."

"Hey I've got an idea!" Donna said. "How about we throw a party for Jackie. You know for her getting that new job!"

The guys looked skeptical.

"We have never thrown Jackie a party or celebrated her birthday and she loves the attention. She would never expect it and it will probably get you back in her good graces and she will have no option but to believe you about Debbie. And we get to party!" Donna said mostly to Hyde but the rest of the guys were listening in.

"Let's do it!" Kelso said with the biggest excited smile plastered to his face.

"But where?" Fez asked.

"How about your place?" Donna asked Fez.

"Yes, but Jackie lives there." Fez said sounding confused.

"I'll take her out, 'cheer her up', while you guys set up." Donna said.

"Sounds great." Eric said.

"Okay Fez you are in charge." Donna said.

"What? Why Fez?" Kelso asked.

"Cause he's helped Mrs. Foreman throw parties before." Donna said. "Okay, we need decorations, food, people to invite." Donna contemplated for a minute. "Okay, Fez you go tell Mr. and Mrs. Foreman what's up. Ask her if she can help with the food, I'm sure she won't mind. Eric you go get the decorations. Kelso go invite some of her cheerleader friends, not all of them just a few. Hyde unload all of your stuff here and invite Leo and Randy. Have everyone over at 8 pm and not a minute later. Decorations and food should be up by then too. Okay everyone! Break!"

Donna got up and stormed out of the store.

Donna found Jackie at her apartment sitting on the couch looking miserable and eating ice cream.

"Jackie I thought you had somewhere to be?" Donna asked.

"No I just couldn't stand to be there with Hyde and his new girlfriend anymore."

"Jackie, don't you think that you would know that Hyde was dating someone especially since you guys have been hanging out so much this week?"

"I dunno Donna. He could have been hiding it from me. Oh I don't know what to think."

"Well I think we should get off this couch and get all dressed up. You can even pick out my outfit if you want. Then we will go to a bar for some happy hour!" Donna said standing up and trying to pull her off the couch.

"Ehhh I'm good here with my ice cream feeling stupid that I gave Hyde, once again, another chance at even a friendship with me."

Donna did not want to say what she was about to say but she knew this was the only thing to get her off the couch. "You are Jackie Burkhart! You are pretty, fun and damn likeable and you don't need any man!"

Jackie smiled but she didn't look like she was going to get off the couch.

"Come on, you can completely dress me up."

"Clothes, hair and makeup?" Jackie asked.

"Yea sure."

"Alright I'm in!" Jackie said jumping up.

They went into Jackie's room so she could get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie and Donna were out at the local bar at happy hour. Jackie was throwing the drinks back.

"Jackie you may want to slow down. Don't want a repeat of last time." Donna said.

"Yea you're right. But I am gonna catch a man! I'm thinking I just need a rebound to get over Steven and I mean completely get over him."

"You mean like a one night stand?" Donna asked.

"Yea sure!" Jackie said.

"What happened to the smart Jackie from earlier?"

"She's gone Donna! She's gone! She's clearly not that smart. She started to let Steven back in again and she shouldn't have done that."

"Jackie I really think you should give Hyde another chance at least to be friends again."

"Nope! Not this time Donna."

She looked so downtrodden then she looked across the bar. At the bar, there stood a six-foot dark handsome man dressed in nice slacks and button down shirt. He looked to be a bit old than her. He caught Jackie's eye and smiled.

 _Look at that smile! Nice outfit. He looks professional, successful! Those eyes. They are nice but not as nice as Steven's. Steven's are blue and I can just drown in them. Why am I thinking about Steven? I should be thinking about this new guy that's eyeing me. I wonder where he's from he can't be from Point Place I've never seen him before and I know everyone from Point Place, after all I am popular._

While Jackie was sitting there Donna had gotten up and called the Foreman's and got Fez on the phone. She got him to come down immediately. The cute bar guy came over to talk to Jackie. They sat there talking and Jackie was laying on the flirting.

Fez got there quickly and sat down next to the cute bar guy.

"Hi! I am Fez!" He told the cute bar guy.

"Hey I'm John."

"So John where do you work?" Fez asked.

"Oh you don't care where he works, do you Fez?" Jackie said giving Fez the stink eye.

"Sure I do. Any friend of Jackie is a friend of mine."

Jackie was about to lay into Fez when Donna spoke up. "Jackie, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go yourself."

"Jackie you're the one that taught me that girls go to the bathroom together."

"Ugh fine." Jackie said standing up and following Donna into the bathroom.

Fez and John were talking and really hitting it off.

 _This guy is cute. Wait! What! I should not be having these thoughts about a guy! I do have these thought about Kelso and he's a guy. Am I gay? No, I couldn't possibly be. I've dated girls. Nothing but girls. I've done it with girls too. Maybe I like boys and girls. I dunno, I never hit it off with any of them. I have more in common with them than actually liking them. I mean even Jackie! We like hair and clothes and decorating and when we tried to date that lasted all of two weeks. Ayi! What do I do if I do like boys?_

"So I think we should head back to you guys' place." Donna said to Fez and Jackie.

"No Donna I'm having a good time here!" Jackie said.

"No no we should go! We can watch TV and hangout." Fez said.

"We do that like every night Fez." Jackie said.

"Jackie, I really need to get back. I need to talk to Eric anyway. You know about your plans you gave me earlier."

"Ugh! Fine!" Jackie said grabbing her bag. "Oh wait! John would you like to join us?" Jackie asked.

Donna and Fez looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Jackie, I don't think John wants to join us do you John?" Donna asked.

"Actually, that sounds pretty good." John said getting up and grabbing his Jacket.

The four of them headed out the door.

Fez leaned over to Donna and whispered in her ear. "This is why we don't throw Jackie Surprise parties." Annoyed.

Fez drove his own car, John his own car and Jackie and Donna road together. Donna drove as slow as possible, annoying Jackie. Fez was able to get there first, just in time to finish up the decorations. Everyone was there and dressed up. Donna and Jackie opened the door, John in tow.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Jackie looked at Donna. "Donna did I miss your birthday or something?" Jackie asked.

"No this is for you!" Donna said.

"Oh my God really!?" Jackie asked placing a hand up to her heart. "You guys have never thrown me a party!"

"I know! And it was all Hyde's idea." Donna said with Hyde close enough for him to hear.

"Aww really?" Jackie asked.

"Really Jackie." Donna said.

Kitty and Red walked up to Jackie.

"Oh Jackie we are just so proud of you for getting that new job!" Kitty said.

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

Red leaned over and gave her a half hug and kissed her on the side of her forehead. Jackie's eyes teared up. She was really close to Kitty and Red but especially Red. They had bonded her sophomore year when she helped him with Red's car. Since then the two of them regularly worked on cars together. That was one main thing Hyde loved about being with Jackie she knew her way around a car.

Hyde was talking with Fez. "Who's the guy that came in with Jackie and Donna?" he asked Fez.

"Some guy Jackie picked up at the bar." He replied. "Something seems off with him though."

"Like what?" Hyde asked.

"I dunno but it's something." Fez said.

Eric's friend Buddy was there and he and John were really engaging in conversation. Hyde looked over, he understood what was 'off' about John now.

Fez walked off to talk to Buddy and John. Donna walked up to Hyde.

"Randy is here?" Donna asked.

"Yea, man you told me to invite him." Hyde said.

"Yea but I was hoping you would ask him in a way that would make him not want to come. Now it's just awkward."

"Randy loves to party man. What can I do?" Hyde said shrugging.

"Tell him to go."

"What? No way man! If you want him gone you should ask him to leave."

"Oh fine I'll deal with it. I just hope Eric can too." Donna said then walked off towards Randy who ironically was talking to Eric.

Jackie walked up to Hyde.

"Steven, I can't believe you did this for me." Jackie said.

"Yea well. You know. New job, good job, gotta have a party." Hyde said a bit nervous.

"It's just none of you have thrown me a party. You know like ever. It's very sweet." She said kissing Hyde on the cheek.

Hyde blushed a bit. "Yea well… you know." He coughed uncomfortably. "You know Jackie I just want you to know that the girl you saw earlier at Grooves, Debbie. I'm not dating her. She was the previous apartment owner's granddaughter. She was just handling my paperwork for the place."

Jackie stared at him for a bit.

"I'm not dating anyone." He continued.

"Oh umm." Jackie started. "Good to know." She smiled and looked directly at him. He smiled back. They were sharing a memory.

John walked up to them breaking their moment.

"Hey Jackie, is your friend Fez seeing anyone?" John asked.

"Ummm no. Why do you ask?" Jackie said.

"I was thinking of asking him out." John said.

"Oh so you're ahh… ahhh…ooohhhh." Jackie said now realizing all the signs.

"Yea. I'm gay." John said. Hyde was smiling behind Jackie.

"Well I don't think Fez is gay, I've seen him with a bunch of girls… although if he was gay that would explain a lot." Jackie said out loud thinking back on previous memories of Fez.

"I think you should go for it man, you never know." Hyde said giving John a pat on the shoulder. John walked off. Jackie turned back to Hyde to see him smiling.

"Steven why are you smiling?" Jackie asked. "Oh my god you knew John was gay didn't you?"

"Yea man, the signs are obvious."

"I guess I just didn't see it."

"Yea you really didn't see it." Hyde laughed.

The party went on for hours. Kitty, Red and W.B. ended up leaving around 10. Just in time for the real party to get started. Eric and Randy hung out and apparently had a lot in common. Both of them were fine with the situation which put Donna at ease. John ended up asking Fez out which confused him even more on his sexual orientation. Fez turned him down. John asked out Buddy and the two of them decided to make plans for later that week. Kelso was able to stay away from the old Cheerleaders despite them trying to get with him. Kelso just couldn't stop thinking about Brooke and Betsy. Randy ended up asking out a few of the cheerleaders on dates, they all said yes cause well it was Randy and every girl wanted to date him. Donna told Eric of the plans Jackie suggested and thought it was a great idea. Except Bob was moving next week to Florida. Hyde had offered his extra bedroom to her until she and Eric moved to Madison. Donna was skeptical until Jackie told her it was okay. Jackie knew Donna would never go after Steven. By midnight everyone was wasted from Flip cup, beer pong and some game Eric made up that involved spinning, running and drinking.

Around 2 am, everyone had left except the gang and Randy. Fez ended up passing out in his room with Kelso also passed out in Fez's bed. Both fully clothed and snoring. Randy passed out on the floor next to them. Donna and Eric were up talking for the longest time and ended passing out on the couch around 3 am. They had solidified their plans for the upcoming months, both excited and ready.

Jackie and Hyde were the last ones awake. Hyde always had a high tolerance for pretty much everything and Jackie never ended up drinking or smoking too much just enough to get her a good buzz. She had only been wasted a few times and she hated the feeling so she always watched herself. Her and Hyde were at the kitchen table talking.

"This was a great party Steven, thank you."

"Anything for you Doll."

Jackie blushed and smiled. It had been a long time since he called her that.

"So I heard your new apartment is totally bitchin."

"Yea it is but that's only because of W.B. His designer came in and completely revamped the whole thing."

"That's amazing. You deserve it. You work hard at your store"

"I'm not so sure I'd say I work hard…"

"You do. Even if you don't admit it." She said smiling at him.

Her eyes were twinkling. He loved that look she gave him. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She let him. But then sweetly pulled away.

"Steven, I thought we were trying to be friends?" Jackie asked sweetly.

"What friends don't kiss?" Hyde asked with a smirk.

"No, no they don't. You don't see me kissing Donna."

"I would not object if you wanted to." He said with a sarcastic smirk.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Okay you wouldn't see me kissing Eric."

Hyde shook at the thought. "Okay fair enough."

They sat there just looking at each other. Both not able to turn away.

"Jackie, I know we said we wanted to learn how to be friends for a few weeks and see what happens from there but I would like to speed up this process." Hyde said.

It was the first somewhat emotional thing that he had ever said to her without being coerced into saying it.

"I don't know Steven. I think there is just a few more things we need to discuss."

"Like what?" Hyde asked looking concerned.

"I don't want to get into it right now Steven. Especially after having such a great night."

"Fair enough." Hyde said looking down at his hands not particularly happy with her response.

 _I really want her back. Should I keep talking? She always wanted me to talk more about my feelings. Not that I really have feelings. I have thoughts though. Maybe I should share those with her. Be like Foreman. Look at her. I can't read her right now. She's so beautiful. I don't know how I ever got so lucky to be with her in the first place. I should tell her that!_

"Jackie… Okay I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Hyde began as Jackie stared at him wide eyed with a bit of hope in her eyes. "Look I just can't believe we ever were together the first time. You are just so beautiful and ambitious. Even when you got knocked down you always got back up and now you have a great job you love and you are good at and making the money you always wanted some guy to make for you. I'm just so proud of you."

"Ohhh Steven!" She said lifting a hand to her heart.

Then all of a sudden, "I still love you." Hyde said. He stopped completely in shock that he said that to her.

"What?" Jackie replied not knowing what to say or how to feel.

"I can't believe I just said that… I… I"

"What about when you were with Sam?"

"I never loved her. I thought about you all the time."

"Okay, and what about after her? You said awful things to me." Jackie said confused and looking perplexed.

"I know I know man. I don't know why I was saying those things to you." Hyde said to her but Jackie looked like she didn't like that answer. "It's like… Okay remember when you were with Kelso and I'd burn you and say crappy shit to you." She was shaking her head yes. "Well I think I was saying those things to you because I was into you and didn't know it. After Sam and I was saying crappy things it was because I still loved you…"

Jackie stared at him for a second. "So, it's like the playground."

"Huh?"

"You know when you are like 8 and you pull a girl's hair because you like them."

"Yea, yea, man I guess." Hyde said sounding hopeful. He leaned over and placed his hands on the side of her waist.

"Huh." She said.

"That's all you have to say?" Hyde asked.

"Did I stutter?" Jackie said sarcastically smiling.

Hyde smiled back and then pulled her in for a kiss. This one was soft and sensual and their tongues tangled together in harmony. There was no uneven push or pull. Just a sweet, connecting kiss. Jackie pulled away.

"Steven, Steven wait. This is nice and all but I really think we should hold off on the sex and I want you to actually take me out on dates."

"Dates? Isn't that a bit unorthodox?"

"No Steven. We've grown up and you never really took me out on dates and I think that was a big thing we skipped before." Jackie said biting her lip.

Hyde sat there and thought about it for a bit, staring at Jackie's lips.

"Okay we can date. Take it slow but I still want this…" He leaned in and gave her another kiss.

"I can get on board with that." She said looking at him. Jackie stood up and grabbed Hyde's hand pulling him towards her room.

"Jackie…?" Hyde asked sounding hopeful.

"Chill, we are just going to sleep!" Jackie said as the went into her room and crashed on her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday January 19** **th** **1980**

Hyde had finally settled into his new apartment. Bob had moved to Florida and Donna moved into Hyde's spare bedroom. Kelso was in Chicago trying to convince Brooke to move back to Point Place.

Kelso and Brooke were in their apartment that evening discussing the option.

"Brooke, Betsy is one and we've kept her alive this long. I think we can handle her away from your mom." Kelso told her.

"What am I going to do in Point Place Michael? I can't just sit at home with Betsy all day. I have a job here and the pay is good."

"I saw a wanted sign for a new library manager at the Point Place library!"

"Yes Michael but I don't think it's going to pay as well at the library I work at now in Chicago."

"Yea but, but…." Kelso started then stopped he wasn't sure if he had anything else to say and then a thought popped into his head. "Yea but the cost of living in Chicago is higher! If we moved back to Point Place the library manager pay would yea be lower but the amount of money, we spend on everything else will be lower!"

Brooke just stared at Kelso completely in awe.

"Ahh ha! You see I got ya!"

"Okay and what about your job?" Brooke asked.

"I could go back on the force instead of being security for that gentleman's club."

"You mean strip joint? And just how would you get back on the force they let you go from doing stupid shit Michael! We would need both our incomes if we moved back."

"Hyde is having a party next weekend for his new place and while I'm down there I'll check it out okay?" Kelso said frustrated.

"Fine, but we aren't moving anywhere unless we have a plan okay Michael?"

Okay fine!" Kelso said plopping down on their couch.

Meanwhile…

Hyde was showing Jackie around his new place. Her mouth was completely ajar from the place. She couldn't believe her eyes. His apartment was so beautiful! Only one thing was missing, food in his fridge.

"Steven, you have no food."

"I know, never really learned how to cook with Mrs. Foreman cooking for you all the time. No need to learn."

Jackie eyed him.

"I guess now would be a good time to learn."

"Yea, you think?" Jackie asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I have an idea. Let's go to the store and pick something up and make it here."

Jackie just kind of stared at him.

"We can figure it out together." Hyde said hoping to ease her mind. He knew she didn't cook either.

"Uhh okay I guess. But nothing too difficult to make okay?"

"Okay. You got it doll." Hyde told her kissing her on her forehead.

Jackie and Hyde went to the store down the block and grabbed what they needed to make a salad, and chicken marinara.

They came back to the apartment. Donna was out with Foreman for the night. So he and Jackie had the whole place to themselves. They got down to cooking. Oddly enough, there was no fighting or arguing on how to do it. A bit of bickering but that's just them. They finished up and sat down to eat. They really enjoyed themselves. It was probably one of the first nights they had where they weren't at each other's throats. It was like all the stuff that happened between them was gone. It was all in the past.

After dinner Jackie went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Hyde had put on some music and grabbed Jackie a glass of wine and himself a glass of scotch. He walked over to her and handed her the glass. He sat down next to her and the two of them talked. They talked so much they lost track of time.

Donna and Eric came through the door and the two just stopped and stared at the couple before them.

"Uhhh what's going on?" Eric asked.

"Just having a date. Is that okay with you twizzler?" Jackie said to Eric.

"Fine She-devil." He said back to Jackie then looked at Hyde, "Don't forget to say your prayers tonight before bed to ward off evil spirits."

Jackie smirked at Eric annoyed.

Donna laughed a bit. "How was your night?" She asked.

"Uhhh it was good. We just got done eating." Hyde said.

Eric and Donna looked over at the kitchen.

"You two cooked?" Eric asked completely thrown aback.

"Yes we did!" Jackie said to Eric, "And baby it's been some time since we ate." She said looking at Hyde.

Hyde looked at his watch.

"Yea, I guess you are right. Time to get you back then I guess?" Hyde asked Jackie not wanting her to go.

"I think that would be best." Jackie said standing to go grab her coat from the closet.

"No need for you to go Hyde, I'll give the little devil a ride home."

"Wow Eric! You would do that for Jackie?" Donna asked in complete shock.

"Yea sure it's on the way home for me any way." Eric said then walked over to her and gave Donna a kiss.

Eric disappeared out the front door and Donna headed to the bathroom.

"Well uh," Hyde began but Jackie cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

His hands found her waist and pulled her in closer. Their tongues continued to roam. It was getting really heated.

"Jackie let's go or you can walk home," Eric called.

They pulled apart.

"That was really nice." Jackie said smiling at him.

"It was." Hyde said looking back at her. "I'll call you."

"Now that seems a bit unorthodox." Jackie said smiling.

"You could stay over if you want?" Hyde said with a hopeful grin.

"Better not." Jackie said pulling away and heading to the door. "Bye."

Then she disappeared out the door. Hyde stood there staring at the closed door trying to pull himself back together.

"Whoa Hyde! Someone is whipped!" Donna said coming out of the bathroom.

"What man! Nah!" Hyde said turning to Donna.

"Whipped like the family pig!" She said laughing.

"Whatever man." Hyde said throwing his hands in the air.

"It's cool Hyde. I think it's awesome you two and trying to make it work… again."

"Says the queen of breaking up and getting back together with Foreman."

"Hey, he's the one that breaks up with me."

"Yea but you keep going back."

"Yea well, I tried it out with Randy and you see where that got me."

"How do you know Foreman is like the one or whatever."

Donna wanted to laugh at the question that Hyde was asking but she didn't think it was a good time for her to try and burn him from the look on his face he really wanted to know.

"Huh, well when I was with Casey and Randy… I don't know Eric was always in my mind. There was this one time when Randy and I were hanging out in the driveway and he picked up a toy lightsaber and started playing with it, then he like turned into Eric. It was freaky. So I guess Eric is just always in here," She said pointing to her heart, "and here," she said pointing to her head. "Could never really shake him. Probably why I just swallow my pride and let him back in."

"Yea well if he does that shit again I say you just let him go once and for all."

"Yea well hopeful there won't be another time." She said going to her bedroom.

Hyde plopped down in his recliner and thought about him and Jackie.

 _Every day I feel like I'm becoming more and more of a pussy. Take tonight for instance. Jackie and I stayed in, cooked together, there was no fighting and she seemed totally continent. The old Jackie would have wanted to be taken out to some fancy restaurant. She'd order a salad that would be way to expensive and eat only half of it. This Jackie though was fine with saving money and staying at home. Maybe she just wants to spend time with me and not go do some big grand date. I'm not really sure what to think._

Just then Hyde started to hyperventilate. Donna ran back into the living room.

"Hyde what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just tonight was so easy, so nice, fun even and I feel like something is about to blow up! Jackie is going to do something! I feel like I'm in some kind of cold war man!" Hyde said.

"You are just being paranoid Hyde." Donna said rubbing his back. "Come on let's smoke a bit of your stash, where is it?"

"In the container under the sink."

Donna walked over, grabbed the stash and the two of them spent the next hour smoking up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday January 20** **th** **1980**

Hyde had gotten up and opened up the store. Hyde had rehired Randy since he, Donna and Eric were all good. Randy was a good employee and he didn't want to let him go when everything went down with Donna, so thankfully he graciously quit instead. Now he was back. The two of them ran the morning shift while Leo usually came in around 2 for the evening shifts. Hyde knew he needed to hire another person, especially since he wanted some time where he didn't have to work double shifts 6 days a week.

"Hey Randy, how would you feel if I hired Foreman to take a few shifts a week?" Hyde asked not wanting to stir the pot.

"That would be alright with me man. Eric and I are good." Randy said.

"Alright great man!" Hyde said slapping Randy on the back.

The 10 am- 2 pm shift was always slow until about 12. That time was usually used to clean up the store, restock and organize the shelves.

Eric and Jackie came in through the door.

"Hey man." Eric said to Hyde.

"Hey. Uh how would you feel about a job here?" Hyde asked Foreman.

"Here? At the record store?" Eric asked Hyde.

"I'd say alright!" Eric said giving Hyde 'male shake and hug'.

"Alright great man! I'm gonna give you the morning shifts, Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's and the evening shifts, Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's." Hyde said as he and Eric started walking into Hyde's office to sign new hire paperwork.

Jackie was just staring at Hyde as they walked into Hyde's office.

"So you and Hyde are back together?" Randy asked her.

"Uhhh we are dating, seeing where it goes." Jackie said.

"Oh well weren't you guys like madly in love before?"

"Yea, yea I guess you could say that."

"But that was before Sam?"

"Yea."

"Word to the wise Jackie don't get wrapped up again… you'll just get your heart broken." Randy said and then he proceeded to sweep up the store.

 _What did Randy mean by that? Was Steven going to break my heart again? Did Randy know something? Oh no he's going to run again! What am I doing here? I need to go._

Jackie went to turn around and ran straight into a guy that was coming into the store. Jackie held her head looking up at the thing she just hit.

"Oww," Jackie said.

"Oh I'm sorry are you hurt?" The big asked.

Jackie's head was spinning a bit.

"Yea, yea I think I'll be fine. It was my fault. I wasn't looking."

"Well are you alright?" The guy asked.

Jackie's eyes came back into focus. She was looking up at a guy with green eyes and dark brown hair. It was combed to the side. He was wearing jeans and a plain dark grey V-neck shirt. He was really tall and really built.

"Yea, uhh yea I'm fine." Jackie said to him with wide eyes.

"Okay good." He paused. "I'm uhh Kaine." He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Jackie," She said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You mean nice to run into you." He said with a smile.

She gave a sweet little laugh. Just then Hyde and Eric came out of the office. Eric went over to talk to Randy and Hyde just stood there frozen in place staring at Jackie and Kaine. He couldn't just stand there and stare at the two of them. He walked over to Jackie and placed a hand on the smaller of her back.

She turned to see who it was. "Hey, Hy-Steven. This is Kaine. Kaine this is my…. Uhhh my friend Steven." Jackie said introducing the two of them.

"Hey man," Hyde said grabbing Kaine's hand and shaking it firmly. "You can call me Hyde."

The three of them just stood there not saying anything.

Jackie broke the silence. "Steven is the owner of this store."

"Really? That's awesome man! Love this place. Been here a few times before." Kaine responded.

"Huh, I don't think I've ever seen you in here before." Hyde said.

"I usually come later in the afternoons. I usually talk to that hippy, Leon...?"

"Leo!?" Jackie said.

"Yea that's it." Kaine said.

"So uhh how do you two know each other?" Hyde asked the two of them.

"Oh we just ran into each other." Kaine said.

Jackie laughed and then saw Hyde's facial expression. "We just met. I literally ran into him."

"Oh." Hyde said.

There was brief silence.

"So uhh Jackie, I know we just met but would you want to go out with me sometime, grab some dinner or a movie?" Kaine asked.

"Well uhh…" Jackie started and looked at Hyde.

"Unless the two of you are together… then I'm really sorry for asking in the first place." Kaine said looking sincere.

"Nah man… Jackie and I are… well we're just friends… right Jackie?" Hyde said giving Jackie a look.

"I guess so…" Jackie said looking sad. "Ummm sure we can go out some time."

"Great! Let me get your number." Kaine said.

Hyde couldn't stand it and walked away and up to his apartment.

Jackie finished giving Kaine her number and he left. She ran up the stairs to his apartment and tapped on the door. No answer. She tried again. No answer.

"Steven, it's me. Open the door." Jackie said.

For a moment she didn't hear any movement then she heard him walk to the door, unlock it and open it.

"What?" He said almost yelling at her.

"What? What do you mean what?" Jackie yelled back.

"What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what just happened. You looked upset."

"I'm not upset. Date whoever you want. We are just friends right?"

"Steven, we aren't exclusively together. We are just dating. Trying to get to know each other again. I didn't think you would mind."

"Jackie, just last week I told you I was still in love with you and you said you wanted to take it slow. I didn't think that meant you would be going out with other guys."

"Steven you had the chance to tell Kaine not to ask me out. You said it was okay!"

There were no words. They just stood there staring at each other.

"I knew this would happen. This was a stupid idea. Trying to be friends… getting to know each other." Hyde said angry and disappointed.

"I don't think this was a stupid idea!"

"Look at us. We had one date and we are already back to yelling at each other!" Hyde yelled.

"That's because you couldn't speak up and tell him that you were with me!"

"Neither did you!" Hyde yelled back.

"You know what Steven fine! Let's just go back to hating each other! Probably best than pretending to try and be friends!"

"Fine!"

"FinE!"

"FInE!"

"FINE!" Jackie yelled getting the last word in and turning away and walking back down the stairs and out the front Grooves door.

That evening Jackie had agreed to go out with Kaine. Earlier Hyde had gotten himself a bit drunk and went and asked a random girl out for that evening. Hyde decided to take the girl, who he couldn't remember the name of, to Jackie's favorite restaurant. Jackie and Kaine were just seated, when Hyde and the girl pulled up. They went in and the hostess sat them right next to Jackie and Kaine's table.

"Oh hey Jackie!" Hyde said. "Kaine" Sounding annoyed and barely looking at him. "This is uhh… uhhh… what's your name again?"

"Jessica." The girl said.

"Jessica," Hyde repeated.

"Hi," Both Jackie and Kaine said.

"We are just going to be over here." Jessica said trying to pull Hyde away.

Kaine and Jackie gave little waves and Hyde and Jessica started to walk away.

"You know what! How about we all sit together!" Hyde said.

Kaine looked skeptical and Jackie looked annoyed.

"What we are all friends here. Right Jackie?" Hyde said.

"Sure yea okay. Join us?" Kaine said.

"Alright!" Hyde yelled out.

Hyde plopped down in the seat between Jackie and Kaine and Jessica walked around the square table and sat across from Hyde.

"Well isn't this nice! New friends, old friends having a meal together!" Hyde said.

"Yea, really nice." Jackie said through clenched teeth.

Trying to remove some of the tension. "So uhh how did you two meet?" Kaine asked Jessica.

"Oh I just walked into Hyde's store and he asked me on a date for tonight." Jessica responded.

"Well isn't that just so nice!" Jackie said sarcastically looking at Hyde. Hyde gave a little smirk.

"How did you two meet?" Jessica asked.

"Oh we too meet at Grooves." Kaine said.

"Looks like Grooves is a place to pick up dates!" Jessica said with a sincere smile.

Kaine gave a smile. "Yea, sure looks like it."

"So Kaine!" Hyde yelled out waving a finger in Kaine's face. "Kaine, that's a funny name. Where did you get your name Kaine?"

"Uhh my mother." Kaine responded.

"Were you named after Candy Cane?" Hyde said laughing to himself. Hyde didn't give Kaine a second to answer. "You know Candy Cane; you need to be careful with this one!" Pointing to Jackie. "She'll get you to fall in love with her and then she'll spit you out!"

"Says the guy who went and married and stripper because of a misunderstanding!" Jackie practically spit at Hyde.

"It was a fake marriage! Besides you slept with Kelso!" Hyde argued back.

"That didn't happen. How many times do I have to tell you that! You made that up in your mind! Besides you cheated on me with a nurse when you thought I cheated on you with Kelso! You were totally wrong about that!" Jackie spat back!

"Yea well- "Hyde began but was cut off.

"You know what… I think I'm gonna go. Jessica would you like a ride home?" Kaine said standing up.

"Yes please." Jessica said.

"Kaine wait!" Jackie said.

"Jackie I'm sorry but you and him have a bunch of unresolved issues that I think you need to work out. Give me a call if you can let each other go." Kaine said and then walked away with Jessica in tow.

"Way to go Hyde!" Jackie yelled.

"What did I do?"

"You totally ruined my date!"

"Yea well you totally ruined my date!"

"Whatever you say Hyde!"

They sat there both seething. Jackie finally broke the 10-minute silence.

"Look I need a ride home and you clearly can't drive."

"What makes you think I can't drive?"

"Uhhh maybe because you are wasted. Come on give me your keys and I'll drive you home." Jackie said sticking her hand out.

Hyde placed his keys in her hand. The waitress came by.

"Hi, could I get a coffee to go please?" Jackie asked the waitress.

The waitress was quick. So quick it was like she had already made the coffee and had it in a to go container ready for them to ask for it and leave. She even told Jackie that it was on the house. Jackie handed the coffee to Hyde and the two of them left and went back to Hyde's apartment.

Hyde had pretty much sobered up by the time they got back to his place. Jackie helped Hyde up the stairs. The two of them fell on to the couch. Jackie sat there for a moment about to get up.

"Jackie don't go." Hyde said.

"I can't, I drove your car here remember?" Jackie said annoyed.

"Right."

She got up and went to grab a glass of water she came back and handed it to Hyde. He took it willingly.

"Jackie." Hyde said.

"Yes Hyde." He winced at her calling him that.

"I don't want you dating other guys."

"And you couldn't just have told me that before."

He shook his head no.

"I want to be with you and only you and I want you to be with me and only me." Hyde said stumbling on his words.

"Well you have a real funny way of showing that."

"I know. I'm a dumbass." Hyde said.

They sat there.

"Jackie I love you."

"If you want me you are going to have to do something to make this up to me. I don't understand what happened. Last night was wonderful and today you flipped a switch."

"I know I know! I freaked out. I thought you were going to do something, pressure me into a relationship again or blow up at me or something. Last night was too easy, simple, it just didn't feel like us."

"Well that was the old us. Tonight we were the old us. I don't want to be them anymore Steven. I want to be the us we were last night. We've grown up Steven… well at least I have."

"I have too. I dunno I just like lost it tonight. Knowing you were going out with that guy just pissed me off."

"And you wanted to get back at me."

He shook his head yes.

"Steven, that's so stupid. If we are going to be together we are going to have to trust each other and communicate and leave the past in the past."

He sat there quiet.

"Yea. I know you're right." Hyde said. "Donna was right, you are more mature, grown up."

Jackie smiled.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Hyde said standing up. "Want to join me?" He asked looking down at her.

"No tonight. I think I'll just sleep here on the couch."

"Jackie come on. I won't try anything. I'll even keep my clothes on."

She sat there for a moment then grabbed his hand and he led her to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Friday January 29** **th** **1980**

A week had passed. Jackie and Hyde were back to normal. They hadn't fought, they were getting along wonderfully and they had decided to be exclusive. They were officially in a relationship. They realized they couldn't just date. They both were too jealous to do that. They couldn't just be friends because they never really were ever. They always had this underlying connection. A loving connection to one another. They hadn't slept together again since their slip up about a month ago. Everything was just easy. Jackie was helping Hyde get everything ready for the party that Saturday.

 **Saturday January 30** **th** **1980**

It was about 9 pm and Hyde's housewarming party was in full swing there were about thirty people there. Hyde never knew that he was that popular, like ever. Apparently he was though. Kelso had made it down from Chicago. Earlier that day he spent the day trying to convince Point Place police to take him back.

"Man they said I was a liability." Kelso said talking to Donna and Jackie.

"I wonder whatever gave them that impression." Donna said sarcastically.

"I dunno man. But I want to move back. I miss you guys!" Kelso said. He looked so sad.

"You know Michael. I could talk to Stacey Wannamaker for you." Jackie said.

"Thanks Jackie but I really just want to be with Brooke and not date anyone else."

"No you idiot! Stacey's husband is the mayor's son. I'm sure they could pull some strings for you and get you back on the force." Jackie said.

"Really Jackie! That would be so awesome! Would you really do that for me?" Kelso asked.

"Sure I'll call her tomorrow!"

"You are just so great! I don't care what anyone says about you!"

"What do they say about?"

"What? No nothing!" Kelso said.

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked away.

Hyde walked up to Kelso. "Hey man I know you are trying to move back here so I asked my realtor- "

"Hyde you've got a realtor?!" Kelso yelled out.

"Yea man I do. Anyway I asked her if she knew any places available for a good price around here and she said yea there's a three-bedroom house for sale on Sherman and it's going for a good price."

"Aww man I dunno. Buying a house isn't that expensive?" Kelso asked.

"Nah man. If you got a good down payment. The mortgage ends up being cheaper than rent."

"What?! No way!?" Kelso spat at Hyde

"Yea man, how do you think I afford this place?"

"I dunno." Kelso said completely looking lost. "Brooke and I have been saving up the last year!"

"Yea man I bet you can afford it. It's apparently been vacant forever."

"Wouldn't it be weird if it was the vacant house on Sherman, where we had that keg party." Kelso said grinning.

"Actually it is that vacant house on Sherman." Hyde said with a smile.

"What?! No Way!" Kelso sais super excited.

"Yea man, let's swing by tomorrow after you get back on the Point Place Police Department"

"Alright!"

Fez had been talking to Buddy for the past hour.

"So how did you know you liked guys?" Fez asked.

"Well I had a lot in common with girls. We would go shopping and do each other's hair. Then when they would talk about the boys they were interested in I just agreed." Buddy replied with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you see my friend. Uhh uhhh Fred… uhhh Chair. Yea my friend Fred Chair, he's been having these thoughts and feelings about boys and he isn't sure what my- I mean his friends would say."

"Well I think your- I mean Fred's friends will be fine with it. Especially if they are your true friends." Buddy replied giving Fez the eye.

"Ayi! I know!"

"Fez, you are a great guy and you have great friends. I'm sure they will be fine with it." Buddy said putting a hand on Fez's back.

"I know. You're right."

The party died down around 1 am. People left. Others passed out around the apartment. W.B. was still there. Jackie had brought a pair of clothes to wear to bed. She and W.B. were the last ones up.

"Well I better get goin." W.B. said standing up.

Jackie stood up to walk him to the door. Hyde was already asleep in bed. They reached the door.

"Jackie, funny girl. I just want to say I'm glad you are back with Steven. He needs someone like you. Someone to put him in his place and to teach him how to be work professional."

"Aww thank you W.B."

"Well yea. Just don't go stealing all his money!" He said with a big smile. He gave her a hug and walked out the door.

Jackie went to Hyde's room, grabbed her clothes out of her overnight bag and changed. She had slipped the Led Zeppelin shirt Hyde had given her for her birthday that one year, on and a loose pair of what Hyde liked to call booty shorts. He loved her in those. She walked over to the bed.

Right before she got in Hyde woke up and saw her. "I figured you had gotten rid of that shirt."

"No I couldn't do that."

He looked down and didn't see the bottoms she was wearing because the shirt was so big on her. "Are you wearing the booty shorts?" He asked.

Jackie blushed. "Yea."

"Are you trying to test my restraint?" He asked with devilish grin.

"No, this is just comfortable." She said with a childlike smile.

"Get over here." He said and before she had time to respond he had grabbed her threw her into bed.

Before she knew what was going on he was on top of her. Kissing her neck, her collar bone. His hands roaming and sliding up and down her body. He made his way back up her mouth and kissed her hard. She pushed back with her lips. Putting her whole body into that kiss. His hips were pressed up against hers. Her hands moved down to the rim of his boxers. She slips her fingers around the rim of his shorts. Teasing him. He was getting excited. He sat up slightly and pulled the Led Zeppelin shirt off.

"I thought you loved that shirt?" She asked giggling.

"I do just right now it's in the way." He said looking at her in the eyes.

She rolled over on top of him. He loved when she did this, take control. What happened next he never expected. She slowly started to move downward kissing his stomach his torso. He was hard, really hard. She licked her lips and opened her mouth. Hyde was moaning out. She had never done this and he was loving every second of it. She was fucking fantastic at it. She had no gag reflex! Hyde couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her up and he flipped around. Jackie loved it rough. Which was one reason why they connected so well in the bedroom, or outside the bedroom. It really just depended on how horny they were.

They both finished and Hyde fell over to the side and the two of them didn't move for a minute. Jackie got up and went to the bathroom. She came back into the bedroom.

"I hope we didn't wake anyone up." She said.

"Who cares, that was great and this is my place." Hyde said with a big smile plastered on his face. "You've never done that before."

"I know. I dunno what happened my mouth just took over."

"You put that big mouth of yours to some good use tonight.

"I guess I did."

Jackie fell back on to the bed and the two of them fell asleep immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sunday January 31** **st** **1980**

Kelso, Hyde, Eric and Fez headed over to the vacant house on Sherman. The relator was waiting on them out front.

"Hey Hyde!" The relator said.

"Hey Sandy," Hyde said shaking her hand. "Sandy this is Eric, Fez, and Michael Kelso who I told you may be interested in the property."

"Hello, nice to meet all of you." Sandy said waving at everyone. "Shall we?" She said motioning towards the house.

The guys walked up the sidewalk to the front door and entered the house. When they opened the door they opened to a long entry way. Down the hall to the right was the kitchen decorated in greens and browns. An island sat in the middle with a breakfast/dining room table sat towards the front of the house. Past the kitchen was a walkway with a door to the right that opened up to the garage. A door sat at the end of the hallway. It had stairs that lead down to the basement. On the other side of the kitchen wall past the long entry way was the living room. Nothing huge but a decent size. A hallway was on the other side of the living room with four doors. Two lead to empty guest rooms. A door that lead to the bathroom sat in between the two. The fourth door at the end of the hallway lead to the master bedroom. It was large with a door that lead to a decent sized master bath with 2 sinks and a closet at the end of the bathroom.

They all shuffled back into the living room.

"So what do you think Mr. Kelso?" Sandy asked.

"Hahaha!" Fez started to laugh and then his laugh turned into a silent one. "She called you Mr. Kelso!"

"How much?" Eric asked before anyone could say anything.

"75,000." Sandy said.

They all looked a bit skeptical of the price.

"Don't forget there's a pool in the back." Sandy added.

"Yea but this house has been sitting empty for the last 5 years. Why is that?" Hyde asked

Sandy looked like she didn't want to say anything but she took a deep breath. "Okay well the foundation isn't exactly the best."

"What does that mean? Could the house like fall to shambles any minute?" Eric asked.

"No but there definitely needs to be some repairs." Sandy replied.

"Huh, well how much in repairs would the place need in the next 5 years?" Eric asked.

"Probably about $10,000." Sandy said.

"Huh, well $75,000 doesn't seem reasonable then now does it?" Hyde said with his arms cross across his chest. Hyde continued. "$55,000."

"65." Sandy pushed.

$60,000," Hyde said, "and that's Kelso's final offer."

"Hyde man!" Kelso said.

"Kelso. Shut it!" Hyde said to him. "Final offer." He said to Sandy.

Sandy paused thinking the offer over.

"Fine deal." Sandy said. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Kelso," she said shaking Kelso's hand. "Have the down payment by next Monday, we will sign all the papers and you'll have this home."

Sandy grabbed her brief case and walked off. Kelso turned to Hyde.

"Hyde, man I still need to get my police job back man! And I need to talk to Brooke about it first!" Kelso said.

"Man I was trying to get this house for a good price for ya. You can always not turn the down payment in. It's not official until you pay and sign the papers." Hyde said.

"Yea alright. Okay let's go get my job back then!" Kelso said prancing off to the car the guys dragging behind.

Hyde dropped the guys off at his place. Eric grabbed his car and Kelso jumped in. The two of them speed off to the police station. Fez and Hyde went up to his place. Donna was hanging out on the couch.

"Hey guys how did the house hunting go?" Donna asked looking up from her magazine.

"Got Kelso the vacant house on Sherman for a steal." Hyde said.

"That's awesome." Donna said. "How did you do that?"

"I just negotiated." Hyde said with a shrug. "Gotten used to it with the Grooves vendors."

"Yes it was magnificent. Watching Hyde work his magic!" Fez said.

"Really." Donna said staring at Fez. "Well let's just hope Kelso gets his job back and doesn't fuck it up."

"Pft. Not sure how that will go." Hyde said going to the kitchen and grabbing some juice out of his fridge.

"So things seem to be going well with you and Jackie." Donna said.

"Yep." Hyde said then chugging some juice from the carton.

"This will be just around the time you mess it up." Fez said.

"What?" Hyde asked.

"When things are going good with Jackie you mess them up because you feel like she gets too close to you. You know emotionally." Fez said.

"Shut it Fez! You're making me sound like Foreman." Hyde yelled out.

"Ayi!" said Fez cowering away.

"You know he's right." Donna said looking over her shoulder at Hyde.

"What? No he's not man."

"Whatever you say Hyde," said Donna and she went back to reading her magazine.

Hyde mulled over the idea. "Okay what are you saying?"

"We are saying that when someone gets too close to you, you have a habit of pushing them away." Donna said.

"You're a man afraid of getting emotionally hurt. It terrifies you. So you mess it up before anyone can hurt you." Fez continued.

"Okay… so how do you think I'm going to mess it up?" Hyde asked completely confused. "Man, I do sound like Foreman."

"That my friend is unclear." Fez said. "The how we aren't sure of what we do know is you are going to start pushing Jackie away."

"So uhhh what do you guys think I should do?" Hyde asked.

"Well not push her away for one." Donna said. "I dunno Hyde, maybe actually doing something nice for her for once." She suggested.

"Like what?"

Fez finally fed up and frustrated," Do we have to figure everything out for you?"

"Fine man! Don't help me!" Hyde threw his hands up in frustration.

"Hyde, why don't you think of something romantic or maybe relive like a really great night the two of you had before." Donna suggested.

Hyde sat there thinking.

"I got it." Hyde said.

Hyde walked over to the phone and dialed Jackie's number.

"Hey Jackie?"

"Hey, so next Saturday I'm taking you out."

"Where? It's a surprise."

"Yea I know you don't like surprises."

"Just trust me, you're gonna like it."

"What should you wear? I dunno Jackie."

"Look I'll tell Donna what we are doing and she can give you some ideas on what to wear."

"Well I can't help you, you're just gonna have to trust the lumberjack. I mean Donna on her clothes suggestions."

"Bye Jackie"

Hyde hung up the phone shaking his head already regretting this idea. He walked over to the living room and sat down in his recliner.

"So where are you taking her?" Donna asked curious.

"Remember the barbeque the Foreman's had years ago and I punched out that guy Chip?"

"Yea…"

"That was when I realized I was in love with Jackie. Remember I took her out on our first date."

"The one where the two of you didn't talk the whole time?" Donna asked.

Hyde shook his head yes.

"I remember."

"Well I'm going to take her back there. Pack a picnic. You know do the whole girly thing." Hyde said shrugging.

"That is so beautiful," Fez said eyes starting to water and fanning himself.

"So Fez, that John guy from the bar seemed really into you." Donna said eyeing him.

"So… I'm into girls…. Girls, girls, girls!" Fez practically spat at her.

"Okay." Donna said putting her hands up defeated.

"You know Fez if you happen to be into guys, that would be pretty cool." Hyde said nonchalant.

"Really, it would be cool?" Fez asked.

"Yea man, it's cool to just ya know, be you." Hyde said with a shrug.

"Yea Fez we really wouldn't care if you are into boys or girls." Donna said assuring him.

"I have to go." Fez said and stormed out of Hyde's apartment.

"But Fez," Donna said.

"I said I have to go." Fez said closing the door behind him.

Donna and Hyde just looked at each other.

10 minutes later Kelso came busting through the door, Eric in tow.

"I got my job back!"

"Alright Kelso, man that's great!" Hyde said.

"So how did you get it back?" Donna asked.

"It was actually pretty easy the old chief retired and the new one liked me so much he didn't even bother looking at my record. He said to come by next week to sign the papers!" Kelso yelled out.

"That's great Kelso! Now all you have to do is convince Brooke!" Donna said.

"Ohhh Brooke! I totally forgot about that part!" Kelso said.

"Yea but now you have a plan." Eric said patting Kelso on the back.

"True!"

"Alright man grab your bag and I'll drop you off at the bus station." Hyde said.

Kelso went and grabbed his bag and the two of them headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday February 6** **th** **1980**

A week had past. Jackie and Hyde were doing great except for when Jackie badgered him and Donna about what they were doing tonight.

Jackie and Donna were over at Jackie's place hanging out.

"You and Hyde seem to be doing great!" Donna said.

"I know. He's totally different than he was before."

Donna eyed Jackie.

"Okay not totally different but he is different. He cares more about his job. Did you know he's thinking of opening up another store?"

"No! That's awesome."

"He's just thinking about it. I think he said something about franchising it. And he's even listening to me. For instance, he's taken my advice and is also going to be offering tapes instead of just records." Jackie said practically bouncing on her toes.

"Wow! Jackie that's amazing."

"Yea! But not only that he's been so much more open about his feelings. I wonder where he's taking me tonight?" Jackie was eyeing Donna.

"Give it up Jackie I'm not telling you."

"Oh fine! So what should I wear tonight?" Jackie asked frustrated she wasn't getting any answers.

"Nothing fancy. I'd say some pants and a cute top. You'll want to stay warm too."

"He's not taking me ice fishing like that idiot Kelso did that one time?"

"No he's not taking you ice fishing."

Jackie smiled and bounced off to her bedroom happy that she got some kind of answer. Jackie spent the rest of the afternoon having a fashion show for Donna.

Meanwhile…

In Chicago, Brooke and Kelso were having a heated discussion.

"Come on Brooke I set everything up! I was even able to get us a house and at a steal!"

"Michael I'm just not sure it's right for Betsy!"

"She's one years old and besides all our friends will be around to help out, not including Mr. and Mrs. Foreman!"

"I don't want to bother all them with her!"

"Brooke come on you know this is a good move. We have enough saved up for a down payment for the house and enough set aside in case something happens. I'll have a job on the police force again and not at that gentlemen's club which I know you'll like and you'll be able to get that job at the library as a manager and not just a librarian!"

Brooke just stood there not able to come up with anything else to say. She thought over the idea for what felt like forever.

"Alright fine, let's do it." Brooke finally said.

"Really?"

She smiled and shook her head yes.

"Alright!" He picked her up and swung her around. He set her back down. "I'll go put my two weeks' notice in and we should get packing!"

Meanwhile….

Hyde was over at the Foreman's. Eric, Hyde, Kitty and Red were all in the kitchen.

"Well Steven I just think it's great you and Jackie are back together and what you have planned tonight is just so romantic!" Kitty said bouncing around the kitchen making food.

"Where are you taking the she-devil?" Eric asked.

"Eric don't you call Jackie the devil." Red said.

"Cause it's offensive to the devil?"

"No because it will be fatal to you by me putting a foot in your ass."

"Wow, Red I didn't know you like Jackie that much." Hyde said surprised.

"Sure he does, she's like the daughter he's never had." Kitty said and proceeded to laugh. "Hahahahahaa!"

"Ummm he has Laurie. You know my sister." Eric said.

"Okay a better daughter." Kitty said with a smile and head bob.

"There's Donna," Eric pressed.

"Yea but Jackie knows her way around a car because of Red." Hyde said smiling because he was winning the girlfriend award.

"Exactly." Red said and went back to eating his lunch and ignoring everyone.

"So can we get back on task people. Where are you taking her Hyde?" Eric asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Our first date. I'm taking her out on our first date we had years ago."

"You guys didn't have a first date I thought. You two just started hooking- "he paused and remembered who was in the room, "I mean you two just got together one day."

"Nah man our first date, after Red's barbeque."

"The one where you hit Chip?" Eric asked.

"Yea the very same."

"And I pointed out that you liked Jackie!" Kitty laughed jumping up and down clapping to herself.

"You're taking her out to the woods again? You think she'll like that? Jackie hates dirt." Eric pointed out.

"She'll like that he remembered that date! I can tell you that." Kitty said getting annoyed with her son. "You would be smart to follow in Steven's footsteps."

Hyde eyed Eric in victory.

"Fine! Whatever. I'm outta here." Eric said walking out of the kitchen and down to the basement.

About twenty minutes later Kitty seemed to have finished with what she was doing.

"Okay Steven I am finished with your food for your night time picnic."

"Awesome! Thanks Mrs. Foreman." He got up and kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the basket out of Kitty's hand and headed back to his apartment to get ready for his date.

Around 7 pm Hyde was knocking on Jackie's apartment door. Jackie answered.

"Ready?" Hyde asked.

"Sure, just give me a few more minutes." She said opening the door up wider so he could come in. "Have a seat on the couch I'll be ready really soon."

Hyde sat on the couch making himself comfortable, he knew she would be a lot longer than she said. But 3 minutes later she was back out in the living room.

"Ready to go." Jackie said.

Hyde looked up at her. She looked amazing. She was like glowing or something.

Jackie was just wearing jeans and a light purple sweater, her hair pulled back into a pony with a few hairs falling out. She was dressed simply but it looked so nice.

"You look beautiful." He said standing up.

"I feel so dressed down but Donna assured me that this would be a good outfit for tonight."

"It is it's perfect." Hyde said. "Come on let's go."

Jackie grabbed her jacket and purse and followed him out the door.

They got into his car and Hyde handed over some flowers to her.

"Steven these are beautiful thank you." She smelled them. "Was this my surprise?" She asked smiling.

"No and don't ask me anymore questions you'll know what's up when we get there."

"Oh fine." And she settled into her seat.

Hyde began driving. Jackie was quiet and looking out the window trying to put together the pieces. Nothing looked familiar to her. Her face kept twisting in frustration.

"Jackie, just trust me will ya. You are gonna like it."

Jackie smiled and sat back in her seat. They continued to drive another twenty minutes deeper into the woods it looked like. Finally, Hyde pulled over and parked his car. He turned to Jackie. "We are here," he said getting out of the car.

Jackie got out too. She closed the door as Hyde reached into the back of the El Camino grabbing the blanket and the picnic basket. Jackie's face was plastered with confusion. Hyde was enjoying this, being in on the plan while Jackie was still trying to figure it out. Hyde laid the blanket out on the hood of his car. And opened up the picnic basket grabbing two cups and a bottle of wine and a wine opener. He poured her a glass and handed it to her and the he poured himself one. They sat on the hood of the car.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Hyde asked with a smile on his face.

"It seems familiar to me but I just can't figure out why."

Hyde just sat there and smiled at her.

"Oh will you just tell me?"

"This is where we went to on our first date." He said.

"You mean after you punched out Chip at the barbeque?"

"Yep."

"But we kissed and you said you didn't feel anything."

"Hey you said you didn't feel anything first."

"Maybe but can you really count it as our first real date then?"

"Yea I can."

"Why is that?" She asked baffled.

Hyde took a deep breath. "Because that was the date where I knew I loved you."

"But you told me you didn't feel anything"

"Because you said you didn't and I wasn't about to show you how much I cared for you."

"Oh Steven." She grabbed his face and gave him a sweet kiss.

They pulled away. "So why did you let me get back together with Michael?"

"I just think we weren't ready to be together then."

"Cause the time we actually did get together was so great." Jackie said sarcastically.

"I know we had our problems but I would never take back that time with you."

"When did you get so romantic?"

"When you decided to take me back for hopefully the last time."

"Oh Steven." She leaned up against him and he put his arm around her.

They spent the rest of the night talking about all the good times they had together and not dwell on any of the terrible experiences they had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunday February 14** **th** **1980**

It was Valentine's day. Jackie and Hyde had been in total couple bliss. Jackie didn't even push for a big Valentine's day celebration she just wanted to be with Hyde all day. Luckily for Jackie, Hyde had a big something big planned for Jackie that day.

Earlier that week…

Kelso came into town on Monday, signed the house papers and his new hire paperwork for the Point Place Police Department. He decided to stay the night and head back to Chicago Tuesday morning. He decided to stay over at Hyde's. The gang except Jackie were all hanging out at Hyde's Monday night.

"So Kelso you're all set to move and everything?" Eric asked.

"Yea! We move February 21st! I'm super excited! I still can't believe that I convinced Brooke to move back!"

"Well I know Jackie is super excited to have her goddaughter in the same vicinity as her, even if it is just to rub it in my face." Donna said.

"Man all of you have moved out of your parent's places and into your own spaces. You all have great jobs while I'm still at home with my mommy." Eric said.

"Yea but you are saving money for school." Donna said.

"Yea but it would just be nice to be out of my parent's house." Eric said with a sigh.

Right then Hyde had a thought.

"Hey Foreman why don't you and Donna move in together?" Hyde asked.

"Ahhh because you are letting me stay here rent free and Eric stays at home so he can save up money for school." Donna said.

"Listen hear me out." Hyde began. "Kelso and Brooke are moving into their house and I know they are going to need help with Betsy, right Kelso?"

Kelso shook his head yes.

"So how about Foreman and Donna move in with Kelso and Brooke in exchange for living there, you guys watch Betsy for free. Randy's lease is about to be up and he wants a roommate anyway, so he moves in with Fez."

"But where will Jackie live?" Fez asked.

"Ohhh I see." Donna said.

"See what? I want to see?" Fez said.

"Hyde wants to ask Jackie to move in with him."

"But there are two rooms here why would you have to move out?" Randy asked.

"Because Hyde wants to slowly move her in. She'd move into the spare bedroom until she and he were ready to 'officially' move in together. And I think Hyde wants me and Eric to get used to living together too." Donna replied.

"What do you think Kelso? You think Brooke would go for it?" Hyde asked.

"I'll have to ask but I know it would put her mind at ease to have some people help take care of Betsy, especially if it's not Fez." Kelso said.

"Hey!" Fez retorted. "Well go call her!" Fez practically yelled at him.

Kelso scrambled to his feet and grabbed the phone.

"Wow Hyde you must be really serious about Jackie." Donna said.

"Yea I think I am."

Kelso got off the phone and joined the gang back in the living room.

"She said it was great plan! She's totally on board!" Kelso said.

"Alright!" The gang yelled together excitedly.

"Alright, no one tell Jackie I want to surprise her this weekend." Hyde told all of them.

"You should tell her on Valentine's day! Jackie would love that!" Fez burst out.

"You could give her a key in a box!" Fez continued and put his hands over his mouth gasping from the lovely excitement.

Back to Valentine's day.

Hyde had been acting weird all day. Donna was out with Eric. Jackie and Hyde had just planned to stay in at his place and order a pizza. Jackie was starting to get worried about Hyde's behavior and couldn't stop herself any longer.

"So what's going on with you?" She asked.

"What? Nothing. What? Why?" Hyde said looking as if he was sweating.

"Steven, you've been acting weird ever since I got here. So can you just tell me what's going on?"

Hyde didn't say anything.

"Look Steven I'm making up all sorts of scenarios in my head and you know how I get when my imagination gets the best of me."

"Okay fine. I wasn't going to say anything until later…" Hyde got up and went to the kitchen, opened up a drawer and pulled out a small box.

He walked back over to her in the living room. He sat down next to her on the sectional. He turned towards her and handed her a small black box.

"Steven…?"

"It's not what you think it is so don't get too excited."

She looked sad.

"I still think you are going to like it though." Hyde said.

Jackie hesitated.

"Go ahead open it." Hyde said.

Jackie pulled open the box and a single key sat there. She looked up at him confused.

"It's a key to my apartment. I'm asking you to move in."

Jackie for once in her life was speechless.

"Now I know this is a big step for us so I was thinking you could move into the guest room to get used to it and when we were ready you could move in to my room."

"But what about Donna?" Jackie asked him.

"Donna and Foreman are moving into Kelso and Brooke's house rent free in exchange for helping to take care of Betsy."

"Wait what about Fez I can't leave him with the entire rent."

"Ahh but Randy's lease is up and he needs a place to live. So he's going to move in with Fez."

"Huh well you've just thought of everything haven't you?" Jackie asked not know what else to say. She sat there quiet.

"Are you gonna say something? This is so unlike you, not saying anything." Hyde asked worried at her response. She looked skeptical.

 _Should I do this? This is a big step. Is he really ready for this? He must be, he's asking you to move in. He loves you. His place is great. We can take it slow like he said. Move into the spare bedroom. It would be like practice and then we can do it for real. But what happens if it doesn't work out? Where would I live then?_

"I have one question." Jackie said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Let's say we all move and all that. What happens if I move in here and it doesn't work out?" Jackie looked down at her hands. She was twisting her sweaty palms.

Hyde grabbed hold of her hands.

"Jackie, if for some reason it doesn't work out then you and Randy and can switch. You'll move back in with Fez and Randy will live here in my spare bedroom."

"Okay."

"So come on doll what do you say?" Hyde said with a smile.

"Okay sure! But! I insist on paying some rent."

"Jackie I don't want you to do that. I can afford this place just fine."

"I know but I would feel a lot better if I paid something. You can put it towards the mortgage or utilities or Grooves or whatever but you gotta take it. Promise?"

"Okay fine, if it will get you in here."

"Alright I'm in!"

She swung her arms around Hyde. They pulled apart.

"Best Valentine's Day gift ever!" She told him.

"I'm glad you think so baby."

 **Saturday February 20** **th** **1980**

The whole gang had taken that week off to do all their moving. They had all settled into their new places by Saturday. Everyone was doing well, well everyone except Mrs. Foreman. So the whole gang told her they would come over for a dinner party.

They were in the basement while Kitty was upstairs slaving away. They were all staring at the TV exhausted from the moves that week. Except Fez he didn't have to do any personal moving.

"Ayi! We are all so boring!" Fez yelled out.

"Fez, we are tired from the moving." Jackie said with a frustrated look. "You didn't have to move."

"So can't we do something?" Fez asked.

"Like what?" Donna asked.

Hyde gave them all a sly look.

"One, for old times' sake?" Eric asked looking at Hyde.

Hyde smiled and pulled out his stash. Eric grabbed the incense. Everyone maneuvered themselves into a large circle.

"Man, when was the last time we did this?" Eric asked.

"I've been doing it man," said Hyde.

"I think he means all together." Jackie said.

"It couldn't have been too long ago." Kelso said.

"Nah I think it's been a couple of months." Randy said.

"Ayi! That is just terrible! What has happened to us?" Fez said.

"We are growing up Fez." Donna said.

"Are we getting old guys?" Eric asked.

"Nope I don't think so. Besides you're only as old as you feel." Hyde said.

"Or as old as you look and I look young and fabulous." Jackie said.

"Me too, I mean look at me I'm just getting better looking with age." Kelso said.

"You are really into your looks man." Randy said.

"Why shouldn't he be, look he's made of marble!" Fez said.

"So Fez did you go for it with John?" Donna asked.

"John, who's John?" Eric asked.

"This guy Jackie picked up at the bar." Hyde said.

"Hey! I don't think I was trying to pick him up, if anything he was trying to pick up Fez." Jackie said.

"Fez you need to date a guy that looks good. Like me." Kelso said.

"Man I knew you were gay! Mrs. Foreman owes me twenty bucks now." Randy said.

"Thanks Donna just thanks!" Fez said really upset.

"Fez, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to upset you." Donna said sincerely.

"You know Fez, we really wouldn't care if you were gay." Eric said.

"Yea man, we are cool with it." Hyde said.

"I think you should date Fenton!" Jackie said.

"The guy you are in a feud with, for like years. He should NOT date him!" Kelso said.

"Fez date whoever you want, John, Fenton, or Buddy." Randy said.

"Ayi! Why are we having this conversation?" Fez said.

"Hey you were the one that said you were bored. We are just appeasing you." Donna said.

"And currently you are the only one that has anything worth talking about." Eric said with a shrug.

"Yea man your sexual orientation is top topic. Unless you want to talk about that car that runs on water." Hyde said.

"Uhhh I know what we can talk about! Randy!" Jackie said.

"Why would we talk about Randy?" Kelso asked.

"Yea why would we talk about Randy?" Randy asked.

"Probably because you have no girlfriend." Fez said.

"Knowing Randy he's probably dating somebody." Donna said.

"Whoa whoa, whoa! Randy can date whoever he wants!" Eric said throwing his hands up.

"Or as many girls as he wants." Hyde said with a smirk. "Ow!" he yelled after Jackie lightly slapped Hyde.

"So Randy are you dating anyone?" Jackie asked.

"Hey wait I thought we were talking about Fez and his boyfriends." Kelso said.

"Yea! I thought we were talking about Fez." Randy said.

"They don't want to talk about me anymore." Fez said happy they don't. "Oh I know who you can date! There's a hairdresser at the salon."

"That's a great idea Fez!" Donna said.

"Uh oh Randy I think you are their next project." Eric said.

"It would make sense you dating a hair dresser. You've got the hair of a lady." Hyde said.

"Randy has great hair don't make fun." Jackie said.

"Yea brillohead." Kelso said shying away from the Hyde's punch.

"Maybe… But I'm good for now guys thanks." Randy said.

"Kids! Dinner is ready come on up!" Kitty yelled out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday February 26** **th** **1980**

It had been almost a week with the gang in their new places. The adjustment was easy for most. For others not so much. Hyde and Jackie hadn't been fighting but living together felt awkward to them. It's like they were walking on tip toes around each other. Hyde would do something Jackie found annoying and she would just swallow it. Same went for Hyde. Friday is when everything just blew up.

"Jackie! Could you not paint your toe nails in the living room?" Hyde asked feed up.

"And why not?" Jackie asked not amused.

"Because that type of thing belongs in the bathroom!"

"But what if I wanna watch Gilligan's island?"

"Then paint your nails when it's not on!"

"Fine Steven! But if I am going to do that you actually have to wash your dishes after your done eating and not just leave them in the sink and expect me to do them!"

"Okay fine and while we are at it… can you not leave your bras and underwear hanging in the bathroom? Other people use that bathroom."

"Ugh! But that's my bathroom. Why can't they use yours?"

"Because it's connected to my bedroom and I don't want people tracing in and out!"

They were standing up staring and yelling at each other when Donna and Eric walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Donna asked.

"What?! Nothing man!" Hyde practically yelled at Donna.

"Damn sorry I asked." Donna replied.

"Sorry man" Hyde said in a lower tone.

"Man, we could hear you guys down the stairs." Eric said looking concern.

"Yea well Steven and I were just having a bit of a dispute on our living habits." Jackie replied staring at Steven.

"Well it can't be as bad as living with Kelso." Donna said.

"Yea he's like the messiest person. Bluuuhbbbb" Eric said shaking his head to shake out his current thought.

"How does Brooke put up with it?" Jackie asked.

"I guess she's just so used to cleaning up after Betsy she just picks up his stuff too while she's at it." Donna replied.

"Yea except now that we are there and helping with Betsy that involves cleaning up some of Betsy's stuff I think she's starting to see what a slob Kelso is." Eric continued.

"Brooke strikes me as a person to not put up with that. She'll probably let Michael have it." Jackie said shrugging her shoulders.

"So how's it going here you two?" Donna asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ummm we're adjusting." Jackie said eyeing Hyde.

"Yea adjusting." Hyde mumbled.

"Okay… Well look guys we came over because we are concerned about Fez." Donna said.

"What's going on with Fez?" Jackie asked concerned.

"Well…. "Donna said looking at Eric for some help.

"We are pretty sure he's gay but he's not willing to admit it to us or himself." Eric finished.

"And that's no way to live." Donna continued.

Hyde and Jackie stood there not really knowing what to say.

"Well I'm not sure there's anything we can do about it." Jackie finally spoke.

"Yea man you can't force someone to come out of the closet." Hyde said then smirked. "Unless your Bob, then you can yank some people out of a closet."

They all chuckled a bit.

"But really though? You guys don't think there's anything we can do?" Donna asked again.

Jackie and Hyde just shrugged their shoulders and shook their head no.

"Well that's something you both agree on" Eric replied surprised. "Okay then Donna let's go then I guess."

They left and Jackie and Hyde looked at each other.

"So uhh… are we still fighting or can we move on?" Hyde asked.

"Well I don't wanna fight anymore." Jackie said. She sat in thought for a bit.

"Steven, I think we are making this living together thing a lot more difficult than it should be."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well it's just I feel like I've been walking around on tip toes around you and so I've been holding things in."

"Which is so unlike you." Jackie looked annoyed. "Uhhh go on."

"I think instead of holding in things and then blowing up maybe we should like I dunno just tell each what we are doing that's annoying, right then and there."

"Is this a trap? Cause I kinda feel like this is a trap."

"No Steven, I just mean when we do tell each other something that we should say it nicely but right away. That way it's just all out in the open and we aren't walking around each other."

Hyde sat there for a minute thinking it over.

"Okay so if I tell you to not paint your toe nails in the living room immediately you aren't gonna like jump down my throat?" Hyde asked.

"Ummm if you ask me not to and say it nicely then yea I won't jump on you."

"Alright, deal!" Hyde said and stuck out his hand to shake Jackie's. "When did you get so smart."

"It's like what I told Donna years ago, I'm a genius you just know it now." Jackie said with a smirk.

"Really?" Hyde said yanking her towards him then bending down to throw her over his shoulder.

"Steven!" Jackie shrieked out with a bit of a chuckle.

Hyde started walking away from the living room.

"And just where are you taking me?"

"To the bedroom so we can properly makeup."

"Steven!" She yelled out with the biggest smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Saturday May 21** **st** **1980**

It had been a few months that everyone was living together. It was easy for everyone. Donna and Eric has really started saving some real money to start College in the fall. Jackie had moved into Hyde's room instead of the spare bedroom. Fez finally came out and was dating Buddy. Which everyone loved the two of them together. Kelso hadn't blown anything or anyone up at the police department. Brooke loved having some more time to herself and loved the help she was getting with Betsy from everyone. Randy was even dating a new girl named Candace but everyone called her Candy for short.

Jackie was out with Candy that day doing some girly shit as Hyde had described. Hyde immediately called everyone over once Jackie had left. The gang all found him smoking a doubie in his living room and pacing back and forth.

"Hyde man put down the joint." Eric said sarcastically tip toing into Hyde's apartment.

"What? What! Nah man this is the only thing helping to calm me down."

"What's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Yea man you look like you are about to throw up!" Kelso said.

"Come on Hyde sit down." Randy said.

They all convened into a circle and started passing the joint around. Hyde's joints were really more like blunts. Huge and able to be passed around large circles a good couple of times.

"So Hyde what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Well uhhh you guys know that Jackie and I have been living together now for a few months."

"Uhh huh" Eric said sounding confused.

"Oh no! Did you knock her up?" Donna asked.

"Oh boy! A little Hyde or Jackie to play with!" Fez said clapping his hands together with enjoyment.

"Fezzie, why don't we wait to hear what Steven has to say first before we jump to conclusions." Buddy said.

"Man Hyde you knocked up a girl too! Way to join the club." Kelso yelled out with a big goofy smile.

"Don't you guys think we would have noticed if Jackie was pregnant? I mean she's like a certified midget she'd be showing like right away." Randy said.

"Nah you guys! I didn't knock up Jackie. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me." Hyde blurted out and looked shocked that he'd even said it.

They all sat there staring at Hyde not saying a word.

"Is anyone gonna say something?" Hyde asked.

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do man?" Eric asked.

"Yea cause you saw how that worked out with us." Donna said pointing between her and Eric.

"That is just so beautiful!" Fez said tearing up and fanning his face.

"How are you gonna do it?" Buddy asked.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You're gonna ask Jackie to Marry you?" Said Kelso looking dumbfounded.

"And why wouldn't he ask her?" Brooke said looking at Michael.

"No, no reason." Kelso said in response looking a bit afraid of what Brooke was asking.

"So do you guys think I should do it or not?" Hyde asked looking around the circle.

"Well the fact that you are even asking us should be answer enough." Donna said.

"I don't need a riddle right now Donna, either yes or no?" Hyde said is response.

"Yea man if that's gonna make you happy." Eric said with a smile.

"Yes." Donna said.

"Yes!" Fez practically yelped.

"Yes." Said Buddy.

"I dunno man." Kelso said. Brooke and everyone else stared at him. "What?! I'm sorry I just dunno for sure if they will make it as a married couple."

"Well I say yea man. Marry the loud girl." Randy said. "Candy really likes her and I really like Candy soooo… yea."

"Well I say yes too! Jackie has really matured and I think you guys will definitely make it!" Brooke said eyeing Kelso.

"And you know Kelso's vote doesn't really count." Eric said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?! Why?" Kelso yelled.

"Cause you two dated before." Eric replied.

"So…?"

"So man your vote would be null in void anyway." Eric said.

"We can't avoid this Eric!" Kelso yelled out.

Eric just shook his head and walked away from the group.

It was quiet.

"So… I should ask Jackie to Marry me?" Hyde confirmed.

Everyone except Kelso yelled out, "Yes!"

"Okay so how do I do it?" Hyde asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thursday May 26** **th** **1980**

Hyde had taken off work to go shopping with Fez.

Earlier that week, Fez and Buddy had taken Jackie out to get her all loose and goosed to have her spill about what kind of ring she wanted and how she wanted to be proposed to. Jackie wanted a single solitaire cut diamond placed on a gold ban. But that diamond better be at least 2 carats. Jackie had been so burnt in the past that even when she was all juiced up on Saturday she refused to tell Fez and Buddy how she would like Hyde to propose to her. Nothing got her to tell them.

Hyde arrived at Fez' place around 1. Jackie was at work at least until 6 pm.

"Well hello future groom!" Fez practically screamed out.

"Fez shut it!" Hyde said as the two of them walked out to Hyde's car.

"What I just love a happy ending." Fez said his eyes practically watering.

"Just get in the car man." Hyde said as they both jumped into the Camino.

They arrived at the jewelry store, the one far away from Jackie. Fenton was there.

"Hello Fenton." Fez said begrudgingly.

"I think you should call me land lord. Lord of the land." Fenton replied.

"Ahhh yes but we are not at the apartment!" Fez said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes but- "Fenton began but Hyde cut him off. "You two quit it! I'm here to buy a ring."

"Okay and what kind of ring do you want, mister big strong don't take crap from no one man?" Fenton asked somewhat flirting with Hyde.

"An engagement ring." Hyde said.

"Okay those are over here." Fenton said as they walked over.

"And what are you thinking?" Fenton said to Hyde, Hyde looked at Fez.

"A single 2 carat solitaire cut diamond on a gold band." Fez replied.

"Is this for a short pretty brunette?" Fenton said kind of joking. Then he looked over from Hyde to Fez. "Oh my gosh is this ring for Jackie? Jackie Burkhart?" Fenton practically yelled out.

"Shhh keep it down!" Hyde said looking around. "Do you know how many people know her in this town? I don't need her finding out."

"Well I have just what you are looking for." Fenton said disappearing to the back.

"Where did he go? Where is he going?" Hyde said looking at Fez confused. Fez just shrugged his shoulders.

Fenton returned with a small box in his hand.

"Jackie came here one day and just couldn't stop eyeing it and being the best friend that I am…" Fenton said looking at Fez. "I set aside for when the guy came looking."

Fenton opened the box up.

"That's it!" Fez said all excited.

Hyde looked at it and kind of went pale.

"Hyde you alright?" Fez asked.

Hyde coughed. "What, yea?! It just became very real that I'm doing this."

"Wrap it up Fenton before Hyde here faints."

Fenton wrapped up the box and the three of them walked over to the register.

"You never asked how much." Fenton said.

"How much?" Hyde asked.

"$3,000." Fenton replied eyeing Hyde.

Luckily Hyde was fine with the price, he actually let out a sigh. "To be honest I thought it would be more that I actually planned for another $2,000."

Hyde pulled out a wad of cash and started handing over $3,000 to Fenton.

"Whoa look at you mister big spender. Jackie is a lucky lady." Fenton replied.

Hyde just rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

"Fez did you find out how she wants to be proposed to?" Hyde asked.

"No! We tried so hard to get her to spill but she just wouldn't do it. I guess she's been burned too many times in the past that she didn't want to give it up. Even after all the alcohol we feed her." Fez said with a shrug.

"Well, I know how Jackie wants to be proposed to." Fenton said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You do?! How?" Fez said upset that Fenton knew and he didn't.

"She told me that one time we were shopping. You know after you flooded the apartment."

"That was not me that was Jackie!"

Fenton just rolled his eyes.

"Fez shut it. So Fenton can you tell me?" Hyde asked raising his eyebrows above his sunglasses.

"Well she wants to go to fancy restaurant and at desert she wants to have it written out on the plate the words 'Will you marry me?' next to the ring. Champagne on nice and when she says yes all her friends and family in a private room waiting to celebrate with her and her fiance." Fenton replied with a smug look at Fez.

"I don't know any fancy restaurants." Hyde said looking at Fez and Fenton.

"There's L'Etoile in Madison. That's only like a half an hour drive." Fenton said.

"Yes! That will work and I will gather the friends and family and book the private room." Fez said.

"What if she says no? Then what all those people there to celebrate we didn't get engaged. I dunno man this may not be a good idea after all." Hyde said and started to hyperventilate. "Man, I can't breathe!"

"Hyde! Calm down I will arrange everything all you have to do is take her. You don't even have to say the words cause the words will be spelt out on the plate! Don't worry okay! Calm down."

But Hyde couldn't stop hyperventilating. Fez slapped him. "Get ahold of yourself man!"

"Okay, after I calm down a bit more, I'm going to kick your ass for doing that." Hyde said as they begin to walk out the store.

"No you won't because I am going to make sure everything is great for your proposal."

"Fine! But if you do that again even if I am having a break down, I'll kick your ass."

"Ayi! Fine!" Fez replied as they got back into the car.

 **Friday June 17** **th** **1980**

It had been three weeks since Hyde had bought the ring. Fez was keeping it at his place so that Jackie wouldn't find it. Although Jackie had already given up on Hyde ever proposing. He didn't want to get married but their life together was good. She would just have to be with the one she loved just not married. She could live with that right?

Hyde was down at the store working. Donna and Jackie were hanging upstairs in her and Hyde's apartment. Jackie seemed so sad but happy. Donna was straight up confused by Jackie's demeanor.

Donna sitting on the island stool and leaning on her elbows. Jackie standing in the kitchen, not saying a word just chewing on her lip.

"Alright Jackie, what's going on with you? You look so, so… well I don't know really."

"Nothing."

"Jackie?" Donna said giving her a look.

"It's just… Steven and I have been really good together these last few months. We are living together and it's well… easy. He's responsible, working down stairs and he's even working on the paperwork to franchise Grooves. And I'm good, work is great and well everything is… great." Jackie said but still looked downtrodden.

"Then I'm confused, what's the problem?" Donna asked concerned.

"Well I love Steven and we have everything… everything except…"

"Except a marriage?"

"Yea." Jackie said looking sad.

"I love him. Really I do. It's just that I want a wedding and a marriage and a life with Steven."

"But you do have a life with Hyde. Look at where you live. You love each other. What else could you ask for? Is it just because you want a wedding?" Donna asked.

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of it. But no it's not just to have a wedding, I want an official life with Steven, one that says we are going to be together forever." Jackie said.

"How do you know you won't be, even without getting married?"

"How do you know I will?" Jackie asked.

"Okay, good point. How do you know he won't propose?" Donna asked.

"It's Steven!" Jackie said kind of chuckling. "That train left a long time ago."

"Well, have you ever asked him about marriage?"

"Oh no no no… if there is anything I learned about Steven is I can't push him. I just need to get used to this." Jackie said with a half-smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Saturday June 18** **th** **1980**

It was the afternoon and Jackie was sitting in the living room watching some rerun. Hyde was on the phone constantly that day. Way more than usual but Jackie didn't seem to notice his nervousness. Jackie was still a little sad from the conversation with Donna the day before. Hyde hung up the phone and walked over to sit down next to her.

Hyde put his hand on Jackie's knee. "What's going on doll, what's with the sad face?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Jackie said with a small smile.

"Jackie, you forget I know you. What's up?" Hyde asked.

Jackie sat there contemplating telling him that she wanted to get married but then the past sprung to her mind. She didn't want to hurt how far they had come or completely destroy where they are.

"Really it's nothing. Just having a day, I guess." Jackie said.

"Well I think I know what will cheer you up?"

"What's that?"

"How about I take you to that nice fancy restaurant you are always talking about?"

The biggest smile spread across Jackie's face.

"You mean L'Etoile?!"

"Yea, sure." Hyde said with a shrug trying not to let on that he knew the exact restaurant she was talking about.

"Really?!"

Hyde shook his head yes.

"Wait! What's the catch?"

"No catch, just want to cheer my doll up."

"So no catch you just want to take me to an expensive, really nice restaurant?"

"If you keep questioning I may just not take you."

Jackie threw her hands up and got up. "Okay okay! I'll go figure out what to wear. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She said as she bounced off to their closet.

"Hopefully, turning into your fiancé tonight." Hyde mumbled under his breath.

The phone rang again, Hyde got up and answered the phone. It was Mrs. Foreman practically screaming with excitement over the phone.

"Mrs. Foreman, not so loud, Jackie may hear you through the phone."

"Yes, everything is a go."

"No Jackie doesn't know."

"I'm not sure ask Fez."

"Yea I'll see you later."

"Yep, you too."

Hyde hung up the phone and walked to the bedroom.

"You know L'Etoile needs a reservation." Jackie said from the closet.

"Yep I know. I just made one."

 _False I made one 3 weeks ago._

"Okay great!" Jackie said throwing clothes around. "Oh by the way I think you should wear the grey button down, black slacks with the matching jacket with that polo."

"Yea okay I could be good with that."

Jackie peaked her head out of the closet. "Really? No fight or argument?"

"That's right."

"Again, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Jackie said disappearing back into the closet.

A few hours later and Jackie was ready to go. Hyde was dressed and waiting on the couch. Jackie appeared in the living room. She was wearing a lacy sweetheart lavender cocktail dress with strappy heels to match. Her hair was curled and one side was pulled back with a clip. She looked stunning. Hyde stood up and just stared at her.

"You could say something." She said.

"Oh my god. You look beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh so do you." Jackie said with a smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen that dress."

"Yea I bought it a long time ago for a hypothetical fancy night."

"So why did you try on so many other dresses?" He asked.

"Cause, I forgot about it. It was buried in the closet."

"Well you look amazing."

"Thank you baby."

Hyde reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you." Jackie approached him.

"Flowers? For me?" Jackie said with a smile.

Hyde shook his head yes.

"They are beautiful Steven." She reached out and grabbed them and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just going to put these in water before we go." She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a vase and placed the flowers in it and filled it up with water.

Jackie sat there arranging them. Hyde walked over and wrapped his arms around Jackie. "I love you." He whispered in her ear than gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jackie turned around to face him. "I love you too." But the look on her face showed a bit of confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Just romantic. Giving me flowers, taking me to a nice restaurant."

"Just trying to cheer my doll up. You uhhh looked really sad earlier." Hyde said trying to not sound nervous or act weird because of what was coming soon. "So can we get going?"

"Yea, yea let's go."

They arrived at L'Etoile. The restaurant was surrounded with windows looking out over the downtown area. There were red drapes hanging everywhere and gold table cloths. The hostess seated Jackie and Hyde near the windows so they could look out. The restaurant was lit with just candlelight. The red drapes kind of separated their table from everyone else's.

Looking over her menu. "This is really nice Steven."

"Just do me a favor and don't just buy a salad."

Jackie giggles. "Okay, you got it."

They had arrived at 7, it was now almost 9pm. Everything was going so smoothly. The waiter walked over.

"Any desert?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you. I am completely stuffed." Jackie replied.

A panicked look fell across his face. Good thing their waiter was in on the plan.

"How about something to share?" The waiter asked.

"Oh no I couldn't." Jackie said trying to wave the waiter off.

"Okay, sir. Do you want a desert?" The waiter asked Hyde giving him a look like you better order something.

"Yea sure, let me take a look at that menu." Hyde grabbed it and glanced it over. "I'll take the chocolate tarfu."

"They have chocolate tarfu here?" Jackie asked excited.

"And two forks please." Hyde said to the waiter handing the menu over and looking a bit relieved.

Not even five minutes later the waiter returned with the 'desert plate'.

"Wow that was quick." Jackie said to Hyde looking impressed. Jackie grabbed her fork and right before she dived in she saw the plate.

It was a plain white round plate. A ring box sat open on it and the words 'Will you Marry Me?" were spelt out in red syrup. Jackie dropped her fork onto the table. Her hands rose to her mouth covering it. Her eyes were wide from staring at the words on the plate. She looked up at Hyde but he was already on one knee next to her. She couldn't speak she just kept looking back and forth from him and the plate in front of her.


	19. Chapter 19

For once when I need you to say something, you are speechless." Hyde said looking so nervous.

"Steven… I… I… are you sure?" Jackie said.

"Jackie I know we had our problems but we have worked through them all and we are good now."

"Yea but Steven, marriage. You never wanted to get married."

"I know but I want you. I love you and if getting married will make you happy then I want that too."

"Steven, that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She replied just looking at him.

They were both quiet for a second.

"So are you going to leave me hanging here?" Hyde asked.

"Oh Steven. Yes, yes I will Marry you!" Jackie said.

Hyde grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and grabbed the ring from the box and slid the ring on her finger. The waiter walked back over with two champagne flutes filled with champagne.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Future Hyde." The waiter said pulling back a red drape and leading them to a private room. Jackie's smile got even bigger from the sound of her last name being Hyde.

The private room doors opened. It revealed everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Foreman, Candy and Randy, Donna and Eric, Fez and Buddy, Fenton, W.B., Angie, Bob, Midge, Kelso, Brooke and Betsey. The whole room erupted with excitement and congratulations. Tiny Dancer by Elton John was blasting through the stereo. The rest of the night was a blur of future wedding plans, congratulations, hugs and everything in between.

Jackie and Hyde finally made it back to their apartment around midnight. They collapsed on to the couch. Jackie leaned into Hyde.

"Steven that was the most perfect marriage proposal and this ring… oh my god… this ring! How did you know?" Jackie asked.

"Fez and Fenton." He replied.

"Of course." She said. "We are getting married." Looking up at Hyde.

"Yep."

"You are freaking out." She said.

"Yep."

"Well what if I told you that I could take that off your mind for the night?"

"Hmmm I think I'd like that very much."

Jackie leaned over on top of him and laid one on him. The night slipped away from them and they tangled into each other.

 **Sunday June 19** **th** **1980**

Jackie woke up with the biggest smile on her face. She raised her left hand to admire her big beautiful ring. She looked over at Hyde and stared at his closed eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hyde said with his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was staring you?"

Hyde opened his eyes. "Because it's you and I could feel your breath on my face. Smells terrible by the way."

"Oh shut up!" She said and leaned in to give him a kiss.

They pulled away. "So what is my fiancé want to do today?" Jackie asked.

"Well I did have a few ideas." Hyde said pulling her in.

Jackie pulled away and shot upright. "Well they are just going to have to wait cause we have so much planning and preparation to do for the wedding!"

Jackie jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Jackie we have plenty of time unless we are getting married like next week." Hyde said scoffing.

"Not next week! But in 2 months!" Jackie yelled out.

"Two months! Two months! What? Huh! What? No no way!"

"Yes way."

"Jackie that is way too soon!"

Jackie peeked out from the bathroom. "Steven why did you even propose if you didn't want to get married?" She was looking upset.

"I want to get married. But so soon?"

"Well Donna and Eric are moving away to Madison for college and who knows where everyone else will be scattering to soon and well… don't you want to get married as soon as possible?" She looked at him questioningly.

He stared at her for a bit.

"Pwwweeeaaassseeeee?" She asked with a pouty lip.

"Fine."

"Thank you." She walked over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So uhh not that I think it's a good idea to ask but where do we start?" Hyde asked a little bit scared of the answer.

"Well, you actually don't have to worry about anything. I may ask you for your opinions here and there but for the most part I already have my dream wedding planned out!"

"Huh!" Hyde said sounding a bit more relieved. "Well okay then get to work baby!"

Hyde laid back down to get some more sleep.

"Ohh no no no! You are at least coming with!" Jackie said grabbing Hyde by the arm and yanking him out of bed.

They got ready and immediately headed over to the Foreman's.

Kitty saw them coming in through the back door and was jumping up and down clapping her hands. Red was sitting at the breakfast table reading a newspaper.

"Jackie, Steven! Oh I am so glad you are here, engaged and getting MARRIED!" Kitty yelled out. "Sit sit!"

Jackie and Hyde plopped down in the chairs.

"Let me fix you something to eat." Kitty said bouncing around the kitchen.

Red put down his paper.

"So you two love birds are gonna actually do it. Tie the noose… I mean knot." Red said laughing to himself.

"Yep." Hyde said shaking his head yes.

"And this time it won't be a fake marriage because Steven here will be sober." Jackie said with a smirk.

"Sober? I dunno if I can do that." Hyde said with a returning smirk.

"Oh you can and you will." Jackie said pointing a finger at him.

"Steven you want to be sober for your wedding because there are pictures and recordings that will last a life time." Kitty said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Or until you get divorced." Red said sarcastically.

"Red! Really?" Kitty nagged.

Red shrugged his shoulders and gave them a half smile.

"So Jackie what do you have in mind for the wedding?" Kitty asked.

"Well…" Jackie began eyeing Hyde. Hyde was scrunched up wondering what she was about to say and how much it was going to cost him.

"I was thinking we get married here in the backyard." Jackie said.

"Wait! What?" Hyde said looking as confused as ever.

"Yea, I mean we met here. In the basement. We experienced some of our best days here and yea some of our worst but all in all this is where we fell in love."

Hyde just stared at her in shock.

Kitty was staring too. "Well Jackie how abnormally sweet of you."

"Yea well… do you mind if we have the wedding here?" Jackie asked her.

"Not at all!" Kitty yelped out.

"Uh I do." Red said.

"So what do you think about…" Kitty trailed off while her and Jackie headed to the backyard.

"Does no one care that I don't want a wedding here? And where's my breakfast?" Red continued.

The next stop was Kelso's place to talk to Donna and Eric.

"So Donna what do you say? Be my maid of honor?" Jackie said with a big smile.

"Yes I will!" Donna said hugging Jackie.

"So I uhh I'm gonna be the best man right?" Eric stammered at Hyde.

"Nope. Kelso." Hyde said with the straightest face.

"What? Really?" Eric replied surprised.

"Nah man!" Hyde yelled out.

"What? Really man, you're gonna choose Eric over me? I practically gave you Jackie!" Kelso said.

"Maybe by cheating on her and then leaving her. And yea Foreman is my best man!" Hyde said punching Kelso in the arm.

"Oww man! Fine!" Kelso yelled.

"Good thing Brooke isn't here to hear all this." Donna whispered to Jackie.

"Uh huh" Jackie said staring at the scene in front of her.

"So Jackie when's the Wedding?" Eric asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Saturday August 6th." Jackie replied.

"Wow! That's so soon." Eric said.

"Tell me about it man." Hyde said rolling his eyes.

"Where's it going to be?" Kelso asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Foreman's backyard." Jackie replied with a shrug.

"Wait! You're getting married in my backyard?" Eric asked.

"Actually it's Kitty and Red's backyard and apparently yea that's where we are getting married." Hyde said.

"What the Ramada was booked?" Donna asked.

"First off I would not get married at a Ramada. Second, I want to get married in Mr. and Mrs. Foreman's backyard. It's where Steven and I fell in love." Jackie said.

"And fought. And broke up…" Donna said.

"And… Got back together." Jackie said annoyed.

"Well I like the idea." Hyde said with a shrug.

"You like it because it won't cost you anything." Eric said.

"That is a perk." Hyde said with a smirk.

"Jackie how many people are you inviting because you know you can't invite the entire town and expect them all to fit in that yard." Eric asked.

"Actually it's going to be rather small. Maybe 40 people tops." Jackie answered.

Donna almost choked on her drink. "What?"

"Donna don't act so surprised."

"Jackie, all of us are surprised at this." Donna replied with big eyes.

"I just want to get married to my puddin pop!" Jackie said with a big smile.

Donna, Eric, Kelso: Puddin Pop!?

Kelso: Man I forgot about that.

Hyde punched Kelso in the shoulder. "Shut it man!"

"Ouch! Hyde! Stop with the hitting man!" Kelso said.

"So Donna we need to get to work as soon as possible." Jackie said changing the subject back to the wedding.

"Okay but haven't you had this basically planned since you were a little girl?" Donna replied.

"Well yes and thank god for that cause we have 2 months Donna, 2 months to get this thing done." Jackie said.

Donna rolled her eyes but then smiled at her friend. "Okay so where do we start?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Wednesday August 3** **rd** **1980**

Two months had gone by so fast. Jackie stole Donna every chance she got to work on wedding plans and details. Kitty did nothing but smile and happily obliged to all of Jackie's demands. Jackie had decided to invite only thirty people to the wedding. Mrs. Foreman was going to be doing all the cooking for the wedding but they had hired waiters so Kitty could enjoy the wedding festivities without running about. Kitty didn't really know how she felt about that at first but she quickly got on board with idea when Hyde explained that he wanted his "mom" to enjoy watching him get married. She nearly died with happy tears. It was going to be an evening wedding so Donna was going to oversee the boys as they decorated. Jackie had laid out the decorations and explained to Donna constantly what was to be where. Hyde was to get ready in the basement while Jackie got ready in Eric's old room. Everything was set and ready to go and that Wednesday was Hyde's bachelor party night and Jackie's bachelorette party night.

 _Hyde's bachelor night out…_

"So Hyde what's the plan for tonight?" Kelso asked.

Hyde just shrugged his shoulders.

"We've got to do something man!" Kelso practically yelled out in exasperation.

Eric, Randy and Fez came into Hyde's apartment.

"Alright guys everything is set to go so we should get going." Eric said pointing his thumbs to the door.

"What? What are we doing man and why wasn't I told?" Kelso asked with a confused face.

"Because Kelso the last time you got involved with one of Hyde's bachelor parties it went completely wrong." Randy said giving him an eye.

Kelso sat there and thought about it for a second. "Okay alright good point."

"Let's get going you fools!" Fez yelled out and they all exited the apartment.

The boys walked out to find a school bus.

"Alright our ride is here." Eric said pointing to the school bus.

Hyde looking confused, "Uhhh thanks Foreman but I think I'll pass. I had enough of school and I was barely there. I'm not going back man."

"Just trust us and get in. I think you'll be happily surprised." Randy said encouragingly.

Hyde rolled his eyes under his glasses and climbed in. Everyone else followed suit.

Inside the school bus was completely redone. The normal seats had all been torn up and there were new seats pressed against the walls of the bus. The whole thing was covered in tie dyed blankets. A black light hung from the roof lighting up the various glow in the dark art on the blankets. The escape hatch on the roof had been removed and there was step stool that also worked as a coffee table attached to the bus, directly under the escape hatch.

"Whoa! Who did this?" Hyde asked.

"I did man!" Leo said from the driver's seat. "This is my new home man."

"Leo man! This is totally bad ass." Hyde said looking at his hippie 'father'.

"Yea well you know. You only get married once." Leo said all bashful.

"Or twice in Hyde's case." Randy replied with a smirk.

"That first marriage was all a sham though!" Fez said defending the previous statement.

"So what's first?" Kelso asked enthusiastically.

Leo got up and joined the group of male friends while pulling a triple decker blunt from his shirt pocket, "First up Hyde town."

"Don't you mean high town?" Eric replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ehhh it all works the same." Leo replied with a shrug and handed over the blunt to Hyde.

 _Meanwhile at Jackie's Bachelorette Party…_

Jackie had rushed over to the Foreman's house. Donna had called her and told her she forgot what she needed to do for the wedding and she needed to come over immediately to explain it. Of course, Jackie was going to rush over after that kind of statement.

Kitty, Brooke, Donna and Candy were there all dressed up, "Surprise!" They all yelled out when Jackie came barreling through the back-kitchen door. The kitchen was decorated in streamers and a banner that said 'Jackie's getting married'.

"You guys!" Jackie said clasping her hands over her heart with a big smile. "For me really?"

Donna replied with annoyed look. "Yes for you! We had to throw you some sort of Bachelorette party. This is the last time you'll be single. Well hopefully."

"This is so awesome. Thank you. So, wait! There isn't a decoration question? Cause Donna if you are confused on what to do we need to go over it again now before anything begins!" Jackie said with hands on her hips.

"Jackie stop worrying! I've got it." Donna replied rolling her eyes.

Just then there was a honk out front.

"Oh oh! That must be our ride!" Kitty said jumping up and down clapping her hands together with excitement.

The girls all rushed out the front door where they found a stretch limo parked out front and a driver waiting to open their door. The girls climbed in and found decorations and champagne waiting for them.

"To Jackie!" Candy yelled out.

Kitty and Donna joined in. "To Jackie!" And thrusts their flutes into the air.

"Thanks you guys! So, where are we going?" Jackie asked.

"Just you wait!" Donna said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thursday August 4** **th** **1980**

The next morning Red came down the stairs to find the following… Kitty was passed out face down on their living room couch with one foot on the floor and waste basket next to her and many beaded necklaces hanging around her neck. Leo was passed out in his green chair but he was hanging off the side of it. Red rounded the corner to the den to find Eric and Donna wrapped up on his chair. Many beads hung around Donna's neck and a few around Eric's. They looked to be interlocked with the beaded necklaces and that was why they were so wrapped up together. Red continued into the dining room. Brooke was passed out with beads around her neck and the blender in front of her still filled with some liquid that looked like margaritas. She was thankfully passed out in a chair while Kelso was lying flat on his back on the dining room table. Red was afraid to round the corner into the kitchen because that is where he usually found the worse of them all, at least in the past that's where the real hooligans ended up. And he was right again. Randy was dressed in a dress with makeup strewn across his face. Candy, Randy's girlfriend, was laying across the breakfast table dressed in what appeared to be Randy's clothes, a mustache drawn across her upper lip and what looked like to be a penis drawn on her forehead. Red turned around and began to walk down the basement steps. He reached the bottom of the stairs to find Jackie face down on the matted couch. Her hair looked like a giant rats' nest, a tiara with a veil attached to it was perched lopsided on her head. Her white mini dress looked disheveled. Her garter was around her ankle that were hanging off the edge of the couch. Hyde was half perched up against the matted couch with beads wrapped around his neck, his legs, his arms, his head and a sash that said Bride to Be wrapped around his neck. His shoes looked like they had been thrown across the room and he had one sock on and his pants were unzipped and sort of hung off his butt. Red just shook his head and headed back upstairs. Red did a mental count in his head. It seemed that there was one foreigner missing. Red shrugged not caring. He opened the front door to get the newspaper when he spotted Buddy passed out in the bushes. There were what looked to be skittles lined up. He followed the skittle trail to his front yard tree. He looked up to find Fez sleeping in the tree.

"That's it." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed his newspaper and turned to go inside.

He closed the door quietly and went upstairs. He found a blow horn and megaphone. He walked back down the stairs.

Red blew the horn and then announced into the megaphone, "Dumbasses it is time to get up. I repeat dumbasses it is time to get up. Dumbasses it is time to get up…."

Red kept walking around the house blowing the horn and repeating his words.

Kitty and Leo awoke first. "What in tarnation!" Kitty yelled out.

"I think we are in somebody else house man!" Leo replied talking to Kitty. "The person screaming is usually the one who owns the house."

"Leo this is my house." Kitty replied with her brow furrowed and holding her aching head.

Donna and Eric woke up next. They jumped up in fear and got pulled back down by the necks. The bumped heads.

"Ouch!" Eric said holding his head.

"Oww!" Donna replied falling on top of Eric. "What the hell Eric?!"

"What? This wasn't my fault!"

"How did we get like this?" Donna asked trying to figure out how they were connected.

"I dunno but we are going to need help getting out of it." Eric replied.

The two of them maneuvered themselves to stand up. Each of them had an arm wrapped around the others waist so they could walk in sync together.

Red came back through the den. "All dumbasses report to the kitchen!" Red headed outside.

Buddy awoke to Red's blow horn. "What?! Where am I?! Ouch! Oww! Ayi!" Buddy was scrambling to his feet. Turns out he had dirt all over him as well as sticker patches. Buddy continued to jump around and headed back into the house, following Red's orders.

"Tarzan! Wake up!" Red yelled up at Fez.

Fez woke up and looked totally confused on where he was at. Then he looked down. "AYI! Someone help!"

"You got yourself up there Tarzan you should be able to just swing on down." Red yelled up to him with a giant grin on his face.

"But I am scared!" Fez yelled down.

"You weren't scared last night when you decided to climb this thing."

"Yes but that was because I was going up!" Fez yelled back. "Probably why I slept up here."

"Alright well, suit yourself." Red said walking away.

"Wait! Okay I am coming." Fez said. He had a worried look on his face. He turned to face the tree and grabbed whole. He started to slide down and then bam he was on the ground.

"Ugh!" Fez let out.

"You alright hauncho?" Red asked.

In a very high pitched raspy voice. "Yep, just one second." Fez laid there trying to catch his breath. He slowly got up and walked into the house followed by Red.

Everyone was gathered into the kitchen. Red walked in last with the biggest smile on his face. "Someone want to explain to me what happened last night? Cause you all look pretty terrible."

Donna started to say something but then stopped. The rest of the group seemed to have followed suit.

"You mean to tell me that all of you dumbasses don't remember what happened?" Red said. "Kitty you're the adult you don't remember?"

"No I don't!" Kitty said with a hateful stare at her husband.

"Hey! We are all adults here… we just can't remember what happened." Kelso first yelled out and then slowly mumbled out.

Red giving Kelso a hard stare. "Okay dumbasses check your pockets and purses. Let's try to piece together your night."

Everyone started pulling things out of their pockets, wallets and purses.

Hyde looked at the back of Jackie's hair and pulled out a card. "Hey!" Jackie yelled out.

"You had this stuck in your hair babe." Hyde replied showing Jackie the card.

"Give me that!" Jackie said grabbing the card out of his hand.

"What's it say?" Donna asked.

"Dare: Get a tattoo." Jackie read and her eyes got really big.

 _Flashback to Hyde's Bachelor party the night before…_

The boys were all toasted and getting prepared for the night ahead.

"So Foreman what's the plan?" Hyde asked.

Eric pulled out cards from his back pocket.

"Dare cards." Eric said holding up a stack of cards.

Everyone except Randy and Fez looked confused.

"It's a competition between us and the girls. The team that completes the most dares wins." Eric said.

"Oh man we are so going to win this! I'll do anything!" Kelso yelled out in excitement. "Wait! How do we know that the girls are actually going to do the dares?"

Eric held up a polaroid camera. "With photographic evidence."

"If we win, what do we get?" Hyde asked.

"That's for me to know." Eric said glaring at Hyde.

"Okay so what's first?" Kelso asked.

Eric spread out the cards face down towards Hyde. "So whoever pulls the card has got to do the dare or pass or if it requires more than just one person they can pick someone to do it with. Let's have the Bachelor have the first honors."

Hyde pulled a card.

"What's it say fool!" Fez yelled out with excitement.

"Dare: Go to a bar and ask the bartender for a body shot. Get it for free." Hyde read out loud. "Oh I got this. We need to go to 'Pete's'. That's where all the slutty girls are."

"Alright! Let's go!" Kelso yelled out and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Uhhh Foreman we are going to be drinking I'm not sure Kelso driving is the best idea." Hyde said to Eric.

Leo overhearing. "I'm not drinking man! Beer is the devil. I like to keep my mind pure and only infiltrate it with herbs." He said with a smile.

"Kelso! Move!" Eric yelled at Michael.

"Aww man fine!" Kelso said getting up from the drivers' seat.

Leo sat in the seat and the boys took off.

 _Meanwhile at Jackie's Bachelorette party…_

"Jackie what's the card say?" Donna asked.

"Dare: Get a guy to take his shirt off and flex his muscles in front of a crowd." Jackie read out loud and looked at the girls. "I need a shot!"

Donna handed her a shot and Jackie threw it back.

"Alright let's go!" Kitty yelled out to the driver.

 _Flashes back to the kitchen…_

"Well that explains why all of you were drunken idiots last night." Red said looking around the room. "Kitty you went along with this?"

"Yes Red I did! One of my sons is getting married and the girls invited me along. I wasn't going to be a stick in the mud!" Kitty explained. "Unlike someone I know." She mumbled under her breath towards the kids.

The kids smiled at her.

"So can someone explain the beads?" Red asked.

 _Flashes back to Jackie's Bachelorette party…_

One of the dares required Jackie to go to a store and have one of the girls pick out a white dress and veil for her. She asked Candy to pick it out thinking that Candy would pick something sophisticated. She was wrong! Candy had picked out the shortest, tightest mini cocktail dress and paired it with a tiara veil that lit up. She also grabbed a garter for her to wear that showed because the dress was so short. She also got a sash to wear around her little body.

"I look so tacky! Candy how could you pick this out for me to wear?" Jackie asked her annoyed.

"Ummm Jackie you actually look really hot." Donna replied to her friend.

"There is no way I look hot in this! If anything, I look trashy." Jackie said trying to pull her dress down.

"Here put these on." Brooke said handing over a short pair of white bloomers. "This may make you feel more comfortable. You know in case you bend over no one will see 'London or France'.

Kitty was already pretty drunk by the time they arrived at the store. "Jackie I think you look fabulous. I mean you could always wear it again on your honeymoon. I think Hyde would ravish you if he saw you in it."

The girls just all stared at her. "What? Cause I'm older I can't know what's sexy?" Kitty said turning away from the girls.

"She's right. I'm pretty sure Hyde would want to tear this off you if he saw you in it." Donna replied.

"Really?" Jackie asked looking herself over in the mirror and smiling. "Okay what's next.

The girls had arrived at the strip joint. That strip joint had a contest to see who could get the most beaded necklaces. You only got necklaces by dancing with the strippers on stage. The winner got a free lap dance. Kitty had opted out especially because of what happened last time and plopped herself down at the bar to talk to Casey, her back turned to the stage. It was Brooke's card so she had to go first. The card didn't specify that more than one person couldn't do the challenge. So, they all decided to try out the challenge. After Brooke, Candy went, then Donna and after many, many shots Jackie finally got up there.

Just as Jackie was on stage the boys walked in. They first headed to the bar. Then they turned around to see Jackie dancing on the stage. Hyde didn't even recognize his girl on stage.

"Hey! I think that's Jackie!" Randy said to Hyde.

"There is no way that is Jackie! She would never wear something like that." Hyde said.

Just then Jackie's hair that was covering her face was whipped back to reveal her face.

"Whoa! That is Jackie!" Hyde said his eyes getting big. He needed to take off his sunglasses to be sure.

Jackie had a ton of beads wrapped around her neck. The guys looked around to find that they also had a good number of beads wrapped around their necks. Just then they looked back to find Jackie on stage in a split. The crowd went wild and the strippers put more necklaces around her neck.

"I think we have a winner!" The announcer proclaimed lifting Jackie's hand into the air.

"Whoa! Jackie looks so hot!" Kelso said.

Hyde punched him the shoulder. "I know man and you better keep your hands off!"

"Ouch!" Kelso yelled grabbing his shoulder. "I won't man! I have Brooke!" Then he stormed off.

Just then everyone saw Fez on the stage. "Wait! I have not gone yet!"

The announcer looked a bit confused. "Okay well let's see what you've got man!" The announcer said into the microphone.

Jackie jumped down from the stage and turned to watch Fez dance with the strippers.

Hyde came up behind her, leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You know you look super foxy in that dress."

"Is that right?" Jackie said not looking back at Hyde and just continuing to watch Fez.

"Oh yea. I can't wait to get you back so I can have my way with you." Hyde said into Jackie's ear.

Jackie just smiled and looked a bit embarrassed.

Hyde walked away.

 _Flashes back into the kitchen…_

"Okay so that explains the beads. But how did you two end up with different clothes on?" Red asked pointing back and forth between Randy and Candy.

"Well after the strip joint my dare card said to switch clothes with a male and go the rest of the night with those clothes on and I didn't feel comfortable asking any other guy to switch clothes with." Candy explained.

"And I actually just ended up pulling the same dare card. Except you know to switch with a lady." Randy replied.

"You two might as well be the same person." Buddy said.

"And how did you end up on this trip?" Red asked.

"Fez called me while they were at the strip club and asked me to come up. So, I did and I left my car there to jump on the bus." Buddy replied with a shrug.

"So how come you had a pitcher of margaritas in front of you?" Red asked Brooke.

Brooked blushed. "One of my cards was to chug a pitcher of margaritas."

"Which you totally didn't win!" Kelso said.

"I would have if you hadn't interfered!" Brooke replied to Kelso. "Isn't that disqualification?" She asked looking at Eric.

"Technically no. You have to complete them but it doesn't say that the other team can't interfere." Eric said with a shrug.

"Okay so come you two ended up all tangled up?" red asked Donna.

"When we got back here we thought it would be funny to try and fit us both into the necklaces." Donna said. "Clearly not a good idea."

"Clearly." Red replied dryly. "So come you ended up in a tree and you on the front lawn?" Red asked Buddy and Fez.

"Well one of the dares was to climb a try. Everyone passed…" Fez said looking at the boys. " And they thought me being a foreigner that I would be the best at climbing trees."

"Well you are, aren't you?" Red said with a smirk. "Just not so good at getting down."

"Which is how I ended up outside. I was trying to get him down with skittles." Buddy said.

"Well that explains the trail of skittles." Red said.

It was quiet for a minute. "So I think that about explains it all." Red said chuckling to himself and walked through the kitchen door to the living room, Kitty on his coattails.

"Yea everything except the tattoo dare!" Jackie said looking around at everyone.

"Jackie you don't remember?" Donna asked.

"No Donna I don't otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Jackie said with an annoyed face.

Donna looked at everyone else while she was moving towards the back door. "Well I'm not going to be the one to tell her!" Donna darted out the door.

"Yea you know I need to get going! Got to get cleaned up for the dinner tonight. "Eric said following Donna out the door.

Candy and Randy stood up. "Yea and they are our ride." The two of them rushed out the door.

Jackie turned towards Buddy and Fez to ask them but they had already left through the door leading into the living room.

"Leo?" Jackie asked.

"Look Loud Girl I can't even remember what I ate for lunch yesterday. You aren't going to be getting any answers from me." Leo said and slumped out the back door.

"Puddin pop, what happened? Who got the tattoo?" Jackie asked flickering her eyelashes.

"Ummm well..." Hyde began giving her a sweet smile. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this but we both got tattoos last night."

Jackie's eyes got really big. "WE as in you and me." She said pointing back and forth between herself and Hyde.

"Yea." Hyde said through his sunglasses.

"Ummm okay." Jackie said in a trembling voice. "What did we get and where?"

Hyde pulled off Jackie's engagement ring and turned her hand over. It read the initials S.H. Then he turned his left hand over to reveal the initials J.B. on his ring finger.

Jackie took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh and smiled.

"You aren't mad?" He asked.

"No. Honestly I thought it was going to be a lot worse." She said looking up at him.

Hyde slid her ring back on her finger. "In a way it's kind of romantic." Jackie replied. "I'm just glad I was three sheets to the wind when I got it."

"Come on doll let's go home. Get a shower and some rest for tonight's rehearsal dinner." Hyde said wrapping his arm around her neck and walking her out the back door.

"So who won the dare challenge last night?" Jackie asked.

"You know I don't know. But I think in a way we all won." Hyde said with a sarcastic smirk.

Jackie stopped in the driveway and gasped. "Wait! Who has all the pictures?"

Hyde pulled the polaroid's out of his back pocket. "I do. Don't worry doll I wasn't going to let anyone else see them."

"That and you wanted something we can hold over our friends for all eternity." Jackie replied grabbing the pictures from his hand and started going through them.

"Yea okay maybe." Hyde said with a smirk. "You know me so well."

They kept walking to the El Camino and looking over the pictures. Their faces continued to twist around as they looked at the pictures.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thursday Night August 4** **th** **1980**

Everyone was at the rehearsal dinner. Kitty, Red, Mr. Burkhart, Pam, Jackie, Hyde, Donna, Eric, Bob, Midge, Candy, Randy, Kelso, Brooke, Fez, Buddy, W.B., Angie, and Leo. Half the wedding was at the dinner. The tables were set up in a horseshoe shape with Hyde and Jackie at the nape. Appetizers had been served. Everyone was talking. There was a buzz everywhere. Then just as their meals were about to be served Edna and Bud walked in.

Everyone had just stopped eating and just stared at the two people that had just walked through the door. Well everyone except Randy and Candy. They weren't sure who just walked in.

No one said a word until Red. "Edna, Bud. What are you two doing here and together?" He asked.

"What Red means to say is…" Kitty started "to what do we owe this visit?"

The two looked uncomfortable. Edna spoke first. "We heard our son was getting married and we wanted to be here for the wedding."

Hyde stood up. "You weren't around for anything and now you want to be here to see me get married? No. I don't think so. You can leave."

Bud began. "Steven please… we just- "But he was cut off by Red. "You heard him. You both need to leave."

Jackie stood up and placed a hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Steven" Jackie began looking at him and then to Edna and Bud. "Wait." She looked back at Hyde. "Steven, I invited them."

"You did what?" Hyde asked.

"I invited them." Jackie said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Hyde asked.

"Because I thought it would be good for them to see you get married and to see the man you became." Jackie said through thoughtful eyes.

"That was not your decision to make." Hyde said shrugging her hand off his shoulder and walked off.

Everyone just sat there and stared at Jackie.

"I'll umm…. I'll go talk to him." Jackie said and followed her fiancé.

They had reached the outside of the restaurant. Hyde was pacing back and forth.

"Steven. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this would bother you." Jackie said.

"How could you think this wouldn't bother me?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know. Same way I'm getting through my parents being here." Jackie said. "Besides I didn't even think they would come. I mean I didn't even get an RSVP and now I'm going to have to rearrange the seating and it's gonna be all over the place and oh my god I'm going to have to- "

Jackie was ranting when Hyde finally cut her off.

"Jackie! Stop!" Hyde said staring her down with his hands on his hips, looking down. He looked up at her. "Jackie I don't want them here."

"What's the big deal Steven?" She asked confused and frowning.

"The big deal is they left and now they shouldn't get to see me ever again. Especially when they seemed to have preferred it that way." Hyde responded down trodden.

"Steven." She said calmly. "I know this isn't ideal. And if you really want me to get rid of them I will. You know I will. But wouldn't it be great to throw it in their face just how great your life is now without them?"

Hyde stood there quietly thinking about the words Jackie just said.

He sighed. "Fine but if anything happens because of them I'm blaming you for letting them be here."

"Oh don't you worry if they ruin my big day" Hyde gave her a look. "Sorry, our big day, I will personally make them pay. You know I can do it too." Jackie said with a sarcastic smirk plastered across her face.

"That's true." Hyde replied and then gave her peck on the lips.

The two of them turned and walked back into the restaurant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Friday August 5** **th** **1980**

Jackie was spending the day at the saloon getting a few last-minute things done. Donna decided to accompany her to keep her mind off the next day. Jackie had been feeling queasy all day. She chalked it up to nerves but she still wasn't sure if that was the case.

Hyde spent the day with the guys toking up in the basement. It was the only thing keeping him calm. Well, it kept him calm most of the day. Around 5 pm that night he started having panic attacks.

"You guys… you guys I'm getting married tomorrow." Hyde said in the circle.

"We know man!" Kelso said a bit annoyed.

"Yep you're going to have a ball and chain rapped around your neck after tomorrow. An extremely annoying ball and chain." Eric said with a chuckle.

"An extremely loud ball and chain." Randy said playing off Eric's words.

"You two are mean!" Fez said looking at Eric and Randy. "Hyde is marrying a goddess tomorrow and we should all be so lucky!"

"Yea, yea. Thanks, Fez." Hyde said starting to calm down.

"Yea a really bitchy goddess!" Kelso said playing with some new toy. "At least she's hot though."

Eric saw Hyde's face and decided to stop messing with him. "Look, Hyde you're marrying the girl that makes you feel a little less pissed off at the world."

"Yea man and who wants more than that?" Randy replied sarcastically.

"You guys! Hyde loves Jackie. They are happy together." Fez said popping some candy into his mouth.

"Yea I'm marrying the girl that makes me a little less pissed off." Hyde said finally getting back on level.

"Hey Hyde! I did it with your future wife!" Kelso said with the biggest smile on his face. "Oww" Kelso yelled out after Hyde frogged him hard.

"No more of that after tomorrow!" Hyde said in a threatening tone.

"Damn Hyde just trying to get all the burns in before tomorrow." Kelso replied rubbing his shoulder.

That night Hyde had decided to spend the night in the basement and Jackie in their apartment. Jackie was tossing and turning she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. She grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She ended up at the Foreman's. She climbed down the basement stairs and found Hyde on his old cot in the back room.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey." He said with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Steven, I couldn't sleep. You weren't there and I just couldn't get myself to sleep and I am not going to have huge bags under my eyes on my wedding day."

Hyde just sat there staring at her. "Can I just sleep here with you tonight? I'll sneak out in the morning and I won't see you all day tomorrow until I walk down the aisle." She said.

He didn't say a word. Just lifted the blankets and moved over to make room. She slid in beside him and cuddle up next to him.

That night they both dreamed of all the good things they had gone through together to get them to where they were now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Saturday August 6** **th** **1980**

When the morning came, Jackie arose well rested. She saw the time. Donna was going to be picking her up at the apartment in a half hour. She scrambled out of the cot gave Hyde a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "See you at the altar." Then she ran out of the room.

Jackie made it back about five minutes before Donna arrived. Just enough time to grab all her stuff. Donna arrived and Jackie followed her to her car.

The arrived at the Foreman's. Hyde had been given strict instructions to not move from the basement. Jackie was to not move from Eric's room.

From their discussion yesterday Donna had brought Jackie something from the pharmacy and she needed to take it to see what was up or if was in fact just nerves and nothing else.

Fez and Buddy were in Eric's room doing hair and helping with Jackie's makeup. It was about an hour until time to walk down the aisle. The photographer was there to take pictures of her getting ready, putting on her dress, things like that. Jackie slipped into her wedding dress.

Jackie's dress was an off the shoulder long A line with a short train, there was some flower and sparkle lace embedded into the dress. A short locket hung from her neck. Her hair piled up on her head with dropped earrings.

Kitty was there and she just couldn't contain herself anymore. She started to cry happy tears.

Through tear Kitty asked. "Do you want me to go get Pam?"

"Oh no Mrs. Foreman. My mom is here only as a spectator. I'd rather have you here." Jackie replied.

"Awww Jackie!" Kitty said wrapping her arms around Jackie. "Well what about your father?"

"No, no. He's just here as a spectator as well." Jackie said looking down at her feet. "But umm if you wouldn't mind getting Mr. Foreman."

Kitty stopped crying and just stared at Jackie. "Umm I'd really like it if he walked me down the aisle. I just didn't ask him before because I knew he wouldn't want to be a big deal." Jackie said.

Through more happy tears. "Of course I will. I know he would really like that."

Kitty turned and walked out of the room.

"You look a-b-a-ut-if-ful Jackie." Fez said.

"Thanks Fez!"

Fez disappeared out the door while Red was walking in with Kitty in tow.

Through watery eyes after looking at Jackie, Red coughed. "I heard a bride needed someone to walk her down the aisle."

Jackie's eyes started to water with happy tears at the sight of Red getting all teary eyed. Red and Kitty was more a father and mother to her than her own parents. Red especially was great. He taught her cars and actually took the time to talk to her and listen.

"Yea I do. Would you mind doing the honors?" Jackie said with a big smile.

Red walked forward and gave Jackie a hug. "Of course sweet heart."

The two of them turned towards the photographer. She snapped a few pictures before asking Kitty to jump in. Then Jackie took a few with just Jackie. "Oh I am just so excited!" Kitty said with the biggest smile on her face. "You've really been like a daughter to me and I am just so glad your marrying my second son."

"Aww thank you Mrs. Foreman, thank you for taking care of him. He's turned into a good man because of you." Jackie said.

"And he's become a better man because of you." Kitty responded.

The two hugged. Fez walked in. "Okay it's time."

Kitty squeezed Jackie's hand. "See you out there."

Kitty followed after Fez and the photographer left to take her place.

Red offered Jackie's his arm. "Ready to get this started."

"Absolutely," Jackie said with a smile and grabbed hold of Red's arm. "Just make sure I don't fall."

Jackie and Red made their way down the stairs and to the backyard. They rounded the corner and the first thing that caught Jackie's eye was of course Hyde. He was actually standing there at the altar; he hadn't taken off. Jackie smiled at him, he shakily smiled back. They started their descend down the aisle. Jackie took that moment to take everything in. The bushes were covered in white roses. White chairs were lined up on either side and the seats were completely filled. The guests stood to watch her. Jackie loved everyone staring at her for a good reason. The sunset had the lights bouncing off Jackie's dress, making it look like she was sparkling. The arch was covered in white roses. Donna was in her black dress and Eric in his black suit. Jackie had decided on simple. Black and white. Jackie got closer and closer to Hyde. Hyde had his glasses off and it looked like Eric was telling him to breath consistently.

 _Oh, my gosh this is really happening. Jackie is in a white dress and veil and not in a shopping mall. She looks amazing. I've never seen her look this beautiful before. She's always been beautiful but now it's radiating off her. Can I do this? Can I really marry Jackie? Kind of too late to try and back out now. Can I stay with one person for the rest of my life? With someone that beautiful I think so. Oh, my god she's here in front of me._

Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand. He stood there staring at her. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Jackie replied with a wink and smile.

That seemed to calm down Hyde. The minister began but Hyde totally tuned out. That is until Jackie kicked him lightly in the shins. "Steven, it's your turn for the vows." Jackie mumbled under her breath.

Hyde coughed a bit, "Yea umm… Jackie we never really were friends. We were enemies. We hated each other…" Jackie was giving him a crazed look but he continued. "Then one day I figured out that I was actually into you. I think I always knew I loved you. It just took a lot of pushing and pulling to get me to admit it. Now we are here vowing to spend the rest of our lives together and you look beautiful. I vow to love you on your good days and your bad."

Jackie's eyes watered. She knew he made that up on the spot but she didn't care it was the sincerest most beautiful thing he's ever said to her. They exchanged rings then the minister said, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can now kiss the bride."

Hyde grabbed hold of Jackie, dipped her and placed a very sensual kiss on Jackie's lips. They stood up. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hyde." Minister said. The music started and they walked down the aisle followed by Donna and Eric.

The next half an hour was spent taking pictures in front of the arch with Jackie and Hyde. Guests had convened in the Foreman's living room while staff members flipped the ceremony into a reception. Moving chairs and adding tables, table cloths, centerpieces and a dance floor. The DJ continued to play music through all the movements.

The guests all moved back out to the yard. "The bride and the groom will now have their first dance." The DJ announced and then played their song.

Jackie had given Hyde full permission to pick their dance song. Hyde had stressed about it for weeks. Hyde scooped up Jackie and pulled her to the dance floor. Elton John's, Tiny Dancer started blaring through the speakers.

"Steven! Elton John?" Jackie asked with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Yea man. You love him and this song… well it's not too bad, reminds me of you." Hyde replied with a grin. Jackie placed her head on Hyde's chest and they swayed to the music.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, fun, food, talking and dancing. The whole reception was a blur and it went by way too fast.

Jackie and Hyde took off in Hyde's decorated El Camino as the guests waved good bye. They arrived back at their apartment. They got to the ledge and before Jackie knew what was happening Hyde scooped her up.

"What are you doing puddin pop?" Jackie asked with a google.

"I'm caring my wife over the threshold." Hyde replied. He kicked open the door and carried her into the living room and plopped her down on the couch.

"So Mrs. Hyde was it everything you dreamed of?" Hyde asked.

"Mrs. Hyde. I like that." Jackie said looking up at Hyde. "It was everything and more."

"Good." Hyde said as he sat down beside his wife. "So I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Jackie said giving him an eye.

"I know, I know you don't like surprises but I think you'll like this one." Hyde reached into his inside suit pocket and pulled out two tickets and handed them over to Jackie.

"Two tickets to Bermuda!?" Jackie said jumping up with excitement.

"Well you spent next to nothing on the wedding so I splurged on our honeymoon." Hyde said with a smile.

"I thought we weren't going on a honeymoon?" Jackie asked.

"Well we are now." Hyde replied.

"Wait! I need to tell my j- "Jackie began but was cut off. "I already called and told your boss you were going on your honeymoon for the next 2 weeks."

Jackie threw her arms around Hyde. They stayed like that for a while, then Jackie pulled back. Jackie still had her hands on Hyde's shoulders but she was looking down.

"What's wrong doll?" Hyde asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing." Jackie said then biting her lip.

"Jackie?" Hyde said in a strong tone of voice.

"Okay." Jackie said pulling away. "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to react."

Hyde just stared at her.

Jackie began. "I'm really excited about the honeymoon but I won't be able to partake in any grown up beverages or smoke. Actually, I won't be able to partake for the next 9 months."

Hyde couldn't breathe for a minute but it hadn't been fully confirmed. Jackie pulled off his glasses and looked him dead in the eye.

"Steven I'm pregnant."


End file.
